Primal Instinct
by Bamon
Summary: The cure is temporary, and after a run of bad luck Rogue decides to leave the institute as well as Washington. Logan did it so why shouldn't she? Perhaps if she was warned what would happen on her possibly permenant road trip she would have stayed...
1. Chapter 1

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter One: Relief in the End.

As Marie drove out of Washington she actually found herself glad of the painful events she had been forced to endure.

First, Logan left after Jean died despite the fact she had been there to comfort him. It hurt, it broke her heart actually since she had been in love with him since she first met him all that time ago. She'd tried dating Bobby to show him she wasn't a kid, and well, Bobby was just a nice guy. Despite the fact she knew the stereotype of a Southern Girl clearly screamed she should go after the All American boy, Marie's heart had always been with Logan. She had thought him giving her his tags meant something. In the end, apparently it didn't but that didn't stop her from wearing them.

Then a month or so after Logan left, Marie walked in on Bobby screwing Kitty in his bed. In a way she had been relieved. She didn't want to feel trapped with him anymore, and he did deserve better. Still, she did feel hurt he'd betray her. He could have at least broken up with her first. As much as it would have been stress relieving to give Bobby and Kitty - who supposedly had been her best friend along with Jubilee - a piece of her mind she had merely wished them well, broke up with Bobby, and then decided to finally do something for her.

She had taken the cure, everyone had treated her worst then before when they had avoided her like she was a disease. Now, they openly mocked her, taunted her, and throwed insults her way despite the fact she was the self defense teacher. Working out with Wolverine had benefited her more then just seeing him all sweaty and sometimes shirtless. He had taught her well.

Now however she was leaving. He had left without a word to her when Jean died, so now she was leaving without a word to anyone. She did it on the spur of the moment so no one would expect or try to prevent her leaving. She had taken all her belongings, cleared out her bank accounts, and borrowed a simple silver Audi from the Institute's garage with a note to Xavier to say she'd repay him some day.

Once she passed the Washington border she let out a sigh of relief and all tension left her body. She hummed along to Destiny Child's 'Independant Woman' happily, half listening to the psyches in her head talk amongst themselves and half focusing on driving her new car.

The psyches in her mind had come back when she walked in on Bobby and Kitty. A few of them were outraged at the betrayal, more then Marie was, but although it had been a temporary loud burst, after that they had started out rather silent. She knew then that her powers were going to gradually come back unlike the first time she got them. Then again they could have come slowly the first time they came but because she had never absorbed anyone she hadn't been able to have any warning. Slowly day by day they got a little louder. Not by much but she could tell. It was rather nice hearing them again. It was like old friends returning.

It was mostly Magneto she could hear trying to talk to her, with Logan and Bobby in the background doing some male posturing. She could feel Cody's presence more then hear him talk. He had always been very silent, then again she didn't blame him with three strong male mutants in her head. One day, she told herself, she would have to absorb some females. All the testosterone in her brain was bound to end up rather irritating. For now though she enjoyed their return. She wasn't quite alone anymore.

Marie flicked the right indicator as she turned off onto the road that led to a decent motel. She had enough money this time to travel. She had been forced to hitch-hike last time with little to no money, and she had been just fine. She had survived. She was The Rogue. She was a survivor. She was a fighter. This time she had a car and money, so Marie was quite certain she could start out a whole new life quite fine. Still, she stuck to the quieter roads, went the long scenic ways to take in the view, and stayed the night in cheap motels so she could save her money as well as keep herself safer until she found somewhere she wouldn't mind calling home for a while.

It wasn't hard to get a room in places like these. She just handed over the required money, took a room key, and signed with a fake name in the sign up book. It was actually a surprise when she sat on the bed in her room and realised it was comfy. It even looked as well as smelt clean. Maybe her life was finally going to look up. Maybe this time she could control her curse. She wouldn't have it come back in a traumatic way this time. She was sure the trauma of her first kiss and the mutation kicking in right in the same moment had messed up her 'on/off' switch for her mutation and thats why she hadn't been able to control it, so she wouldn't kiss anyone. She wouldn't get close to anyone relationship wise, but she wouldn't put on her gloves - not until her mutation came back. It would be easier if it was just an accidental touch through hands. She would be able to tell the signs when her skin was turned back on, and she would know what to do this time. Marie was determined to gain control of her own life. She would not cry anymore. She would not be weak anymore. She would not be a victim anymore. She was The Rogue god damn it, and she was going to control her curse. She would show everyone she wasn't a liability. She would make them all stand up and take notice. She would become the mutant she was born to be, and she knew if Xavier could see her now he would be proud of her. In his memory she would do better this time. This was a second chance and she wasn't going to waste it.

Sure, she could whine, cry, and throw tantrums on not being able to touch soon since her power was coming back but that would not get her anywhere. She could wallow in her heartbreak of Logan's treatment of her, or she could stay angry at Bobby and Kitty for their betrayal, or she could take life by the horns and prove she wasn't some worthless child that couldn't handle the real life. She was going to break through this monotony, and god damn it she was going to be worth something. She was going to look herself in the mirror when her mutation came back and see someone she could smile at as well as be proud of.

Stripping herself of her clothes she then pulled on a pair of simple black sport shorts and a black tank top before slipping into bed. She buried herself under the covers - borrowing some from the other twin bed in her room to make her extra warm and snuggly - before fading into a deep sleep with peace for once inside her mind.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, the sun flooding in through the holey white curtains, Marie couldn't help but smile.<p>

For the first time in a while she didn't feel trapped, scared, or have this need to constantly look over her shoulders. Being alone, without the busy mansion, she didn't constantly have to have her brain on full power for the entire day. That had been so draining, constantly having to function at the highest level to stay alert and make sure there were no accidents, that it left her exhausted by the time lessons ended. Now, all she had to do was look after herself. She didn't even have to go into any places with other people unless she wanted to. She had no need to go from one end of a place to the other like at the mansion when she had not only been a student but also a teacher. No, now she could just live for her. Perhaps it was a little selfish but all her life she had lived for everyone else. When she had met Logan she had thought the time with him could be just for her, but then Sabertooth cut short her time with him, and then after they were safe the Xmen had taken them back to their place. A part of her even then still hoped it would just be her and Logan against the world, but then he saw Jean and everything went to shit right after that.

Marie stripped off her shorts and tank top before hopping into the available shower. It wasn't the best and she could only just get it to luke warm but she got clean and that was all that mattered. She got out, dried herself, and then pulled on a fresh pair of black knickers - she could not stand thongs or anything like that - along with a bra, black baggy tracksuit bottoms, a see through skin tight long sleeved t-shirt, and on top of that an emerald green tank top. Pulling her hair up into a rough bun, she was finally happy with her appearance and began to pack up her things.

It didn't take long to get out of that small city, and before long she was travelling towards Alaska. She had planned to go there but after getting 'delayed' in Laughlin City in Canada, she hadn't been able to make it there. She decided that she was going to do what she had always wanted to do. Go to Alaska, live in the snow in a cute cabin, and maybe even race a team of gorgeous sled dogs. She had always loved animals...

The sound of a car horn caused Marie to blink as she came back from her day dreaming. She found herself blushing and muttering 'opps' to herself as she adjusted the car off the grass and back onto the road where she had almost gone close to a hiker with his dog. She wouldn't have hit him, but it didn't stop herself from being embarassed and feeling guilty. She focused on driving for the rest of the day, eating the food she had 'permenantly borrowed' from the mansion instead of stopping off at diners for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. She wanted to get as far from the Institute as possible as soon as possible. She really needed her space. When the sky finally turned pitch black with only the stars and a half moon for light did Marie finally decide it was time to stop for the night. Unfortunately she was in the middle of no where with no civilisation ( including a motel ) in sight, so she parked off onto the side of the road, made sure the car was thoroughly locked, put her seat back and curled up to go to sleep.

Probably not the wisest thing in the world but she was in the middle of no where. What on earth could really happen except running into a rogue bear?


	2. Chapter 2

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Two: Home Sweet Alaska.

Alaska was freezing. That was the main thought running through Marie's head as she managed to park her car in the parking lot of a motel in Nome. She had known it would be cold, expected it and anticipated it eagerly even, but right now it was so cold even her teeth were shivering. She shut off the car engine, already missing the heater, before grabbing her small overnight backpack as she got out. Her two large duffel bags with her other belongings were in her trunk, and every day she'd take out fresh clothes from there to put into the backpack so she only needed to take the small bag around.

She shuffled through the pure snow, pushing hard against the front door of the motel when she reached it before clamboring inside. When she finally closed the front door she exhaled in relief. Fortunately it seemed the motel had heating which meant she wouldn't freeze tonight. Nome was definately a cute place. It was also the finishing line for one of the biggest sled dog races in the world which was definately the main reason she had decided to make Nome her new home. Tomorrow she'd look for a job, and then her new life would start. Maybe she'd be able to get her own cabin once she got a job - if she had enough money left - and purchase herself a dog for company. It would be nice to have a companion, one who loved unconditionally and wasn't prejudiced based on mutant powers, around for once. She had always wanted a dog as well.

"Hello, room for one please."

The receptionist, a nice native looking girl, smiled back at Marie before handing over a room key after Marie had signed in the book and given up a few notes of money. Grasping the key in hand, Marie gratefully went to her room, locking the door shut as she tossed her bag onto the bed. It was definately a hell of a lot warmer in here. Rolling her shoulders Marie did her best to relax her tired muscles as she stripped off her clothing on the way to the shower. The en-suite was as clean as it would get in a place like this but Marie didn't mind. As long as there wasn't any bigs or mould then it was fine with Marie. She let the warm water roll down her bare skin, enjoying the sensation of it. Soon she would only be able to touch inanimate objects.

Upon hearing her stomach growl, Marie blushed a little as she got out of the shower. She padded over to her backpack, taking out her fluffy white towel before drying herself thoroughly with it. Once dry she put the towel over the only radiator there hoping to god it dried it properly. Marie pulled on a pair of standard plain white knickers and bra, pulling on a pair of thick warm black trousers, a thick woolen emerald green polo neck, a pair of black uggs - her favourite pair of shoes - and her black floorlength cashmere coat. She put her hair up in a rough bun before putting the hood of her coat up. Thoroughly wrapped up, with a pair of her old black wrist length gloves on her hands, she grabbed her purse and put it in an inside pocket of her coat. Snatching up her room key she left the room, making sure it was locked before she left the motel.

Fortunately there was a diner just down the street from the motel so she didn't have to walk long before she found somewhere to eat. Marie couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked in, the door's chime sounding out as she did so. She found it so quaint and in a way it reminded her of her home back in Mississippi. Despite having not been back South in a few years she was still a Southern girl at heart and knew she would never be any different. She took her place at a booth near the window, her X-men training ingrained into her as she scoped out all possible exits as well as everyone she could see from her optimum spot. Marie glanced up as she heard footsteps making her way. She found herself smiling at the warm grandmotherly looking woman who had come over with a pot of coffee.

"What can I get you dear?"

She asked with a warm smile, turning Marie's cup over.

"Oh, no coffee thanks ma'am. Ah'll have a cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream, and a plate of your chilli, oh, and can ah get half a warm baguette?"

Marie responded, her southern accent coming through thickly. Despite living in Westchester for a while it had never been able to get rid of her accent. The waitress nodded with a smile as she wrote down her order before leaving for the kitchen. Needless to say it was the best meal she had actually had in ages. Well, since she left the mansion anyway since she had been surviving mostly on food she picked up in the stores attatched to the fuel pumps. She groaned in satisfaction as she slouched back, putting a hand on her filled stomach as the waitress left with her empty plate and cup before returning with the bill. Marie paid happily before a question came to mind.

"Is there any jobs going around here?"

If she was going to settle here, which she had every intention of, then she was definately going to need a job. It would be rather fun to finally start her own life on her own rules and own choices instead of having to like every time previously. When it was discovered she was a mutant her parents had kicked her out. She had found out on that very same night as they kicked her out she wasn't their real daughter but adoptive. It hurt they told her that in spite, just to hurt her because she was a mutant. After that she hitchhiked because she had no other choice with the meager amount of money her adoptive parents had given her. Then Sabertooth tried to snatch her when she had picked up a ride from Wolverine. After that Wolverine took her to the Xavier Institute, telling her to stay there because it was what was right for her. She had only stayed because she had thought he'd stay with her. She had been wrong. After that she had to take the Cure; one, she couldn't touch and she desperately missed it, and two, she felt she was loosing Bobby back then to Kitty because she couldn't touch. Now, she was doing something of her own choice, her own desire. She left on her own back, not forced into the position, and now she was going to have a life of her choosing. It was so freeing and Marie had never felt so relaxed in her life. Not since her mutation had kicked in anyway.

"There's a vacancy at the pound on Melson Avenue for a kennel assistant."

Marie's face lit up at the thought. Looking after dogs for a living, most huskies, malamutes, and wolf hybrids no doubt. It sounded like heaven to her. She had always had a soft spot towards animals. It was one of the reasons she felt more safe around Feral mutants such as Wolverine. She had never met Dr McCoy but she had seen him on TV and he had always given off a warm fatherly vibe to her. Sabertooth... well, he was probably an exception to the rule.

"Thankya."

She grinned, getting up as she pocketed her purse before leaving the diner. It wasn't hard to find the pound as she had passed Melson Avenue on the way to finding the motel, plus the pound's building was brightly decorated outside with a warm yellow colour and had to dog ears on the roof, with an awning over the front double doors. It definately stood out amongst the other more traditional buildings. Their door had a bell as well and chimed as she strode inside. The reception inside consisted of one large desk and a door either side behind the desk which she had no doubt led to where the kennels were as well as other rooms. The inside was decorated just as brightly and warmly as the outside. Yes, she could definately work here. It felt like home already.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong>

One little error in the last chapter - Westchester, not Washington. Got no idea where Washington came from! Thanks to my reviewers for pointing it out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Three: A Year Later.

"Come on Hijack! Dinner time."

Marie called as she made her way down the aisle between kennels. The residents of the pound had been exercised, bathed, and given their dinner. It was now six o'clock in the evening and that meant the end of her shift for the day. As she got to the receptionist's desk she spotted Marjorie whom owned the pound and had become her best friend over the last year.

"Hey Marj, Ah'm gonna head out now."

She told her, wrapping her arms around the fourty five year old redhead. Marjorie had been there for her when her powers returned, and didn't turn her away despite the fact she was a mutant. It was nice to be wanted, to be liked, to be cared for and not turned away because of who she was, because that was who she was; Rogue - a mutant. Thanks to the fact her power came back slowly, and she had warnings this time - the psyches in her head getting louder - she was able to gain control. She had been right, because her power first worked during her first kiss the trauma had forced her brain to block out the switch in her mind which would turn her power on and off. This time it had first worked when she touched Marjorie, she had only been giving her friend a hand up from the floor where she had fallen, but because Marie had been expecting her power and knew what it felt like, what it could do, she could pull away and not suffer through any trauma. Marjorie only got dizzy too because it was just a second's worth of touching, so all in all the second first time was a hell of a lot better. What surprised Marie though was the fact she did have the powers of those she had touched before - permenantly.

She had Wolverine's super healing, feral perks ( higher senses, strength, and speed ), along with his bone claws. She had Pyro's ability over fire. She had Bobby's ability over ice, and of course Magneto's power over metal. Their psyches and memories were still there too, along with Cody's - her first boyfriend. She could turn her skin on and off now, and her compartments in her head in which she kept the seperate psyches were stronger. It didn't mean any of it had been easier, it had been a hell of a lot of hard work, but this time everything grew right. She developed right. It was what Marie had always wanted, and now she felt lighter then air. She was so happy that nothing and no one could bring her down.

"Have a good evening now Marie."

Marjorie responded softly, pressing a kiss to the young girl's head. Marjorie had become somewhat of a mother to Marie, and Marie was the daughter Marjorie never had to the older woman.

"Will do Marj."

Marie responded softly, glancing around to see if Hijack had appeared yet. A relieved smile fell upon her full lips as the multi-grey hued canine bounded her way. He was about the height of a Great Dane, the weight of a mastiff with the muscles to go with it, and yet he was half wolf and half husky which showed in his handsome yet wild good looks. He had piercing ice blue eyes, a white face, four white paws, a white tip on the end of his tail and his underbelly was white too. The rest of his fur was all sorts of shades of grey, and it had a wonderful stormy effect on him. He had been in the pound for years before Marie turned up. No one had wanted to adopt him because of his size and the fact he not only looked like a wolf but behaved like one at times too. He was a strong male but needed an alpha to lead him, and so anyone who dared to think about adopting him ended up refusing because they just weren't strong enough to handle him.

"Come on you big idiot, don't ya want dinner?"

Marie chuckled, watching as Hijack loped over to her side with a wolfish smile. She ruffled the fur on his head before turning her head to give a smile to Marjorie. Grasping her bag, she pulled her floorlength cashmere coat further around herself before leaving the pound. Hijack walked beside her faithfully, just half a step behind her to show her alpha status to him, and without a leash. He never needed one. He was such a good dog and loved her too much to wander from her side unless they were in their territory in which he took up the job of patrolling their territory. That, or eating or sleeping. Sometimes he played but those times were far and few between. He was an old man in a young dog's body, and it amused the hell out of Marie.

She whistled softly as she made her way through the small town of Nome. It took her ten minutes to get to her wooden cabin out near the forest. She stopped at the beginning of the road which led only to her cabin at the end. Opening up the mailbox she took out the envelopes inside, most if not all probably bills, before closing the mailbox and heading down the road.

Opening the door to the cabin she waited until Hijack had gone inside before following him. Locking the door out of habit she headed towards the kitchen, pressing a button to start the heating on her way, and shed off her coat. Within minutes the cabin was warm, giving Marie a chance to kick off her Ugg boots. She ruffled her own hair, getting rid of the flakes of snow that had landed there from her walk home before opening the cupboards to see what she could produce for dinner. Hijack began barking once he had made his way into the kitchen, his furry tail wagging as Marie chuckled at his antics.

"Okay boy, chill out. Dinner will be coming soon."

She reassured him as she headed to the fridge. Grabbing a large chunk of steak she had cooked this morning she put it under the grill to warm up a little, making sure it was edible, before taking out a plate of leftover homemade spaghetti bolognaise. She put her dinner into the microwave, before making herself a cup of tea. Once her cup of tea was made she began opening her mail. The first three were of course the normal bills, nothing new there, but the forth was odd...

_Dear Ms Darkholme,_

_You are required to return to New York, immediately._

Not only was the letter not signed by anyone, as well as handwritten, as well as nothing else said, but also it wasn't addressed to her. Frowning she shrugged it off and ripped up the letter putting it along with the envelopes into the bin. It didn't matter. No one knew she was here from her old life. A part of her had hoped Logan would come looking for her like an old romantic movie but of course he never did. Marie wasn't surprised but was disheartened. Perhaps she had been just a childish burden to him. It was starting to feel like it.

The beep of the microwave snapped her out of her thoughts. She pulled out her dinner before taking the steak out of the grill. She placed it into the dog bowl, sliding it over to Hijack, before sitting at the table to eat her own dinner. Once dinner was finished she washed up not only her things but Hijack's bowl as well since he had wolfed his food down - pun intended. Once everything was washed, dried, and put away she padded into the living room where Hijack was already sat infront of the fire curled up. Shaking her head at his not so subtle hint she turned on the fire before snuggling into her tartan blanket on the couch, flipping on the television to one of the movie channels where P.S I love you was playing. Gerard Butler was definately one of the sexiest men alive not only due to his body but that accent as well.

She was halfway into the movie when her home line rang. Expecting it was Marjorie, since she was the only one who had her number beside the gas, electricity and water companies, she picked it up, cradling it between her ear and shoulder.

" 'ello Marj, whats up?"

Marie asked, her gaze returning to the television screen as she turned the volume off and the subtitles on.

"Rogue."

Marie sat bolt up right at that voice.

"Professor...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Four: Family Secrets.

"No."

Marie frowned, she could have sworn the voice was Xavier's... She shook those thoughts aside. He was dead. He had been dead since Jean killed him when the Phoenix went out of control.

"Ahm sorry, ah think ya have the wrong number."

She spoke into the receiver, glancing over at Hijack to see he was giving the phone the evil eye as if he knew whoever was on the other end of it was not good news. It was almost amusing enough to make Marie laugh out loud at it but fortunately didn't. She was far too confused about this phone call and the odd letter. What on earth was going on?

"We have your parents."

It was then Marie gasped and immediately put all of her attention onto the phone call.

"What are ya talking about?"

She asked, desperation seeping into her voice as her body moved to kneel on the sofa she had once been laying on.

"The only thing is, which pair of parents of yours do we have? I guess you are just going to have to come here and find out. I do hope that your little almost-death doesn't put you off coming here."

With that the phone was hung up by the caller, and Marie was left to kneel there in dire conflict. Marie was a whirlwind of emotions. What did he mean by which pair of parents? She had just automatically assumed it was her adoptive parents in Mississippi. If it wasn't them... did they have her biological parents? How the hell did whoever these people, if they did have her real parents, know who her real parents were when she didn't? Unfortunately though it wasn't hard to figure out where these people were. They were on Liberty Island, where she had almost died in Magneto's machine. The clue wasn't that hard to figure out.

Another thing she knew was that whoever these people knew where she was. She was not safe her anymore regardless of what she did. Marie sighed deeply as she slowly stood up. She already knew what she would do. She was a good person with a good heart. Of course she would go to Liberty Island even if they had no one there. She had to go there and make sure there was no one there in need of rescuing.

"Come on Hijack. We have a welcome party waitin' for us."

Marie spoke as she began gathering her belongings up. Even for a year she didn't have much. She had always expected to move on anyway. With her bags packed she took out an outfit she hadn't expected to wear again - her Xmen black catsuit. She couldn't help but smile a little when she thought of Jubilee saying it was kinky. She had to admit that it was. Stripping off she changed into her Xmen uniform, tied her hair back, and then walked out to her truck with her bags as well as Hijack on her heels. Marie didn't drive out of town though. Instead she went to the air strip where a lone plane stood in a creaking hanger. The plane belonged to the local post office, and although Marie felt bad at stealing it she knew she didn't have time to waste by driving from here to New York. Parking up she loaded her things on board the plane before helping Hijack inside. Marie just hoped what lessons she had on the Blackbird at the X-Manor would be enough to fly the damn thing. The plane definately wasn't high tech like the Blackbird. Hell, it was so old she was surprised it was still running.

"Hold on stud, its gonna be one hell of a bumpy rahde."

Marie cooed at the wolf hybrid as the plane jerked forward. After a lot of umming and ahhing the plane finally shot off into the sky, leaving behind Marie's truck and what had been a nice life. She had a bad feeling nothing would be the same again now.

* * *

><p>"Shit! We're almost there buddy, its okay."<p>

Marie tried to assure the mutt that was currently trying to climb into the co-pilot's chair to get a better view of the statue of Liberty ahead of them. Inhaling deeply Marie sought out the Wolverine in her mind, opening up his box and tightening her grip on the controls as she felt his senses flood through her. His quick healing hummed in the background and she could already feel his bone claws hiding beneath her knuckles. His psyche was silent however, which was a good thing in Marie's opinion because the last thing she wanted was to talk to him even if it was just the him in her head. There was mist in the air as she grew closer, her feral eyesight now able to see better as she got a good look at the island. There were a lot of guards around for being just a tourist hotspot. Who could have moved in here without anyone's know how - or better yet with the higher ups knowing and not doing a thing about it - and what were they hiding? Knowing there was only one way to find out Marie brought the plane down as close to the entrance as she could get. After all, she was expected, so there was no point in trying to be stealthy. She didn't even know what they wanted her for, who they were, or what they were doing inside the statue of liberty. For now, Marie thought it was best to just go with the flow and make them think they were in control.

Once the plane had landed she took off her seatbelt and turned to Hijack.

"Stay here. Find me if I am not back by sunrise."

Marie told him before leaving the plane. She heard Wolverine growl in her mind as she was immediately sized by two guards, one on either arm, and another four who surrounded her. It made Marie realise one thing - they thought she was dangerous. That could provide useful in the future she thought as they took her inside and into the bowels of hell. Well, not the bowels of hell literally. They took her down to the sub-basement levels of the island which she had no idea they even exsisted. It appeared she followed them blindly but really she was paying attention to every turn and step they took.

She was only allowed to stop when she entered a large medical lab filled with intimidating machines and scuttling scientists. This did not bode well.

What shocked her the most was the two people strapped to individual tables. One, the male, looked just like Charles Xavier although it seemed his legs worked, and there were subtle differences that made her realise it was not Charles - perhaps a relative. The female on the other table she had never seen before and yet there was something in her eyes... something the female was trying to tell her.

It was then she noticed she had the female's hair, the male's eyes... They were her real parents.

"Who the hell are you?"

Marie asked, and it was at that point Colonel Jeremy Stryker came in. This wasn't good if William's nephew was in the middle of this. Marie had heard rumours Jeremy Stryker had picked up where his uncle William left off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter 5: Parents Dearest.

"I would have thought you'd recognise your own parents Marie."

Jeremy smirked, enjoying the way her eyes widened at his knowledge of her real middle name. This definately could not be good. She turned to face him completely, deciding it would be best to make sure he was always in her sights.

"Oh, thats right, they abandoned you."

He continued, causing a faint growl to rumble in Marie's throat thanks to her own Wolverine in her head.

"Shut up Stryker. Ya have no idea the circumstances in which meh parents gave meh up. Now, what do ya want?"

Marie snapped, fire burning in her eyes as she stared Jeremy Stryker right in the eye. She kept her eyes on Jeremy as he made his way to a large computer set-up whilst she herself backed away towards the two mutants tied down onto the table with the power supressors around their necks. One thing was for certain; Rogue was not going to let anyone put one of those supressors around her neck.

"Why, I want you. Why else did I call you, hm? I thought the letter was a nice touch too. Had to make sure you came after all."

Jeremy responded which just caused Marie to frown.

"Meh last name isn't Darkholme. Ya should know that if ya managed to find out meh middle name."

She responded, finally ending up stood inbetween the two tables where the mutants lay.

"Thats right, you don't know. Your mother's name is Raven Darkholme. She's right there. You know, your parents are proof that being a mutant is an inherited gene."

Marie turned her head to look at the woman beside her. She managed to get a good look at the woman. She had hazel eyes with dark brown hair that in certain lights could almost be mistaken for black. Her hair was identical to this woman's. Raven also had quite an hourglass figure. No doubt she was the envy of every female on the planet. If this woman was indeed her mother she looked rather sophisticated and elegant. So much so it was hard, despite the obvious similiar physical features, to believe they were related. Her mother was here and a mutant. Marie frowned and tilted her head, trying to figure out if she had ever seen this woman before.

"Would you like a hint as to which mutant she is?"

Jeremy asked with a devious smirk. Anyone could see in his eyes he wanted to tell her just to see the girl's reaction. It would be delightfully cruel, sadistic, and entirely enjoyable to watch.

"Look, if ya let us three go then ah'll forget you ever lured me here or hurt 'em."

Marie cut off, getting straight to the point. She could tell he just wanted to stir up trouble, and some part of her told her that right now she did not want to know which mutant was her mother. She had to get out of here.

"Ah, ah, ah. Now that is rather rude of you. You did after all just get here. Why don't you take a seat."

Jeremy smirked, gesturing with his hand behind her. Before she knew what happened two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind, dragging her backwards until her back hit a cold solid wall. Within seconds her wrists and ankles had handcuffs snapped around them, with chains attatched to them keeping her attatched to the wall. The chains attatched from wall to cuff was so short she couldn't even move any wrist, ankle, hand or foot.

"Thats better. Now, why don't we start with your father there. This is a very exceptional story. Some would say unbelieveable but considering who he is I suppose anything is possible. You see, Charles Xavier died. Jean did do that. He was finito. However, whilst she destroyed his body his soul... spirit was it Charles? Whatver the essense of him is, that survived on an astral plane. He had been born with a twin brother, as you can see, but at a certain age he got into an accident which ended up in him being brain dead. Charles never did take his brother off life support. He kept him in a high security hospital on an island off the coast of Ireland with a friend of his, Moira. So, when his body was destroyed, Charles took up residence in his brother's body, and voila. Your dear professor is alive!"

He spoke, gesturing wildly at the end with a flourish. Marie just stood there with her mouth open. Jeremy had been right - and she never thought she'd think or say that - but it did sound unbelieveable. She looked to the man on the table and saw by the look in his eyes that Jeremy was telling the truth.

"Wait a second... The professor is meh father?"

Marie asked in disbelief.

"Why didn' he tell me?"

She exclaimed. Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly.

"He didn't know. Your mother never told him. Then again, considering who she was and how they met, it is not surprising. They are on opposing sides after all. Its almost like Romeo and Juliet but they just didn't end up dieing in such a romantic and tragic way. Now, I may not be able to do romantic, but for them and the sake of a story uncompleted, I'll make it tragic."

He responded, a devilish smirk on his lips as he looked back at Marie. She couldn't help but shiver. This guy was beyond creepy. Jeremy began fiddling with a few buttons on one of the keyboards before he turned his attention back to Marie.

"The truth serum works well. The great Charles Xavier could not help but spill his story of survival. Your mother also couldn't help but to tell us just how you came to be. I even recorded it just for you since your parents can't actually speak right now. Gagging is necessary unfortunately. They just wouldn't shut up."

With a shrug and a smirk he pressed another button, causing a female voice to start speaking. She almost sounded familiar.

"I was working for Magneto at the time. He sent me undercover to Xavier's Institute. He never did recognise me as a spanish looking twenty five year old. I looked as normal as you. Attractive and sensual though. I couldn't do plain. I went there to find and copy all the files on his students so Magneto could find them himself and force them to join the Brotherhood. I needed the codes to get into the computer systems though, so I ended up seducing Charles. It was just for fun to start off with. After all, I was fooling the great telepath Charles Xavier. It was a real ego boost. I never did mean to end up feeling something for him. It was just... he was so different from Sabertooth who was so rough and sadistic that he enjoyed blood, wounds, 'frails' and rape. Charles was gentle... loving. I shouldn't have slept with him all those times or let myself like him, but I did. I regret it and I don't. Magneto got sick of waiting after a month and a half. It was around that time I found out I was pregnant. I did the only thing I could do at that point, I copied the files successfully and left. I went through with the pregnancy, telling Erik that I was just on a break. I didn't want him to know I was pregnant. Fortunately Sabertooth hadn't been around when I delivered the disk with the files to smell my pregnancy. After I gave birth I knew I had to give my girl a better life. I fitted with the Brotherhood, but it was no place to raise a kid. Especially with the likes of Sabertooth there, so I went to the home of southern bells, chose a random town there, and picked the nicest 'white picket' fence type house I could find. I left her there and went back to my life. I didn't see her again until she was a teenager. I didn't want Erik to hurt her... I tried to persuade Sabertooth to give her his healing, but that brute wouldn't do anything for anyone. Erik wouldn't listen either. I did my job to appear like I was trying to heed the X-Men's rescue mission. I couldn't have been more relieved when the Wolverine saved her. I didn't hesitate to kick Sabertooth's ass afterwards."

Marie was deadly silent. God help her but she now knew who her mother was. Who Raven Darkholme was...

"Mystique."

She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Six: First Hand Experience.

"Why didn' Wolverine tell me? Couldn' he smell it?"

Marie asked softly, her voice filled with confusion as much as it was breathless. She couldn't believe all of this was happening. Jeremy shrugged.

"He may have super senses but really, you were never raised by your parents, and since you were raised in an entirely different environment, you smelled southern. Its not as if your DNA can smell just like your real parents. Its unrealisitic, so he had no clue. No one could but Mystique here, and of course us. We had an inkling, but when Mystique fell into our trap, thinking you needed to be saved, well, we got the proof we needed."

He laughed, thoroughly amused with all of it. With the information giving portion over, Jeremy waved a hand to a few of the soldier goons that were standing around the perimeter of the room. Four of them approached Marie whilst she was too lost in her own thoughts. She only snapped out of it when she heard a metallic click. She gazed down in horror as she saw a supression collar around her neck. Before she could do anything the four guards grabbed her arms and dragged her across the room to an animal cage that was just big enough to house an animal the size of a lion as long as it didn't move. She was thrown into it, the door locked behind her securely, as she landed with a thud onto the metallic floor of the cage. The floor and roof of the cage was metal with no space to see, whilst the walls were made of metal bars. The space between the bars were so small she couldn't even fit a hand through.

"Ya won't get away with this. Ya know it. As soon as ah get out ahm gonna get Mystique and the Professor outta here, and ya are gonna answer to the authorities. Thats if Wolverine don' getcha first."

Marie told him, every tone in her voice saying it was pure fact. Logan was her protector. He was her best friend. Well, at least he was before her. Before Jean. Then Jean came around and took him away from her. Still, Marie had to hope that despite the redhead he would come for her. Surely, Mystique at least would have been noticed as missing. Magneto would be eager to get his right hand mutant back, and when he came she would get him to release her and Professor Xavier. She knew she would just have to hold out until then, or until she got an opportunity to get the supression collar off her damn neck.

When she touched the metal collar she noticed it was entirely smooth all the way around so there was no way she could get it off herself without whatever key Jeremy had. Either that or super strength, and since the supression collar had made every mutant ability in her become unavailable, there was no way she could harness Wolverine's strength.

"Don't worry pet. We'll be able to have tons of fun before anyone even notices any of you are missing. I do hope you're alive enough to see them when it comes to that point."

Jeremy Stryker continued, a devious smirk upon his lips before he turned to a few of the scientists.

"Ready theatre. Make sure the scientists and medical personnel are there. Have security informed. They will need to be present. The first test will continue as planned."

Two scientists nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room in a hurry. Marie watched them with curiousity and trepadation. Why did she get the distinct feeling the first test would include her and unimaginable amounts of pain? Swallowing, the southern belle retreated to the very back of the cage, wishing she had something now to tie her to the cage bars. She remembered all of Logan's memories that included experimentation, and she had really hoped that she would never experience first hand. Second hand was bad enough. It had given her nightmares as well as experience Logan's own.

Marie forced herself to breathe steadily and show no fear as the minutes passed. It was half an hour before Jeremy waved at four guards. She watched the guards approach, and before she knew it the cage door was open and they were dragging her out forcefully. She didn't want to leave the cage for once. She struggled against their grips as they dragged her out of the main room, down several corridors, and then into what could only be described as a room that was a mix between a hospital theatre and a mad scientist's laboratory. It was beyond creepy and made Marie shiver in fear. Her struggles intensified but regardless of how much she fought she still found herself ending up strapped to an adamantium table with similar handcuffs on her wrists and ankles.

Her heart began racing as she watched two metal levers lowered into position either side of her head. The second Jeremy pressed a button wires shot out of the levers and pierced her head, connecting to her brain, which caused Marie to scream in agony.

"Connection established."

A brunette female scientist announced where she sat at one of the computers.

"Good. Find the healing ability and isolate it so that it is the only power active."

Jeremy responded, watching his lab subject with twisted amusement. Panting, Marie flinched as she felt a tingle in her brain making her entire body flinch.

"Done."

The brunette responded after pressing a series of buttons.

"Dr Hennessy, she's all yours."

Jeremy spoke, gesturing to Marie laid out on the table. A blonde fourty year old male strode towards the table, taking his time taking Marie's clothes off whilst groping her. Marie hissed at him, trying to lean her head forwards enough to bite him but never quite being in reach. He stripped her down to her underwear, and Marie found herself pining for her catsuit that now laid torn on the floor thanks to the knife the 'doctor' had to use to get it off. Marie felt insulted and violated. She was untouched, and she wanted to remain that way until she was married. She hadn't remained a virgin to get feeled up unwillingly - and hopefully that was all it would be - by some sick doctor.

Marie growled as the doctor put one hand on her right breast whilst using a knife to pierce her skin and drag it down between her breasts to create one long scar from the top of her cleveage to the beneath her breasts. Marie bit her tongue in an attempt to muffle her sounds of pain as he did so, and gasping for air when the knife left. Seconds later she felt her skin tingle, and looking down saw the wound heal itself until there was no sign it was ever there.

Doctor Hennessy smirked maliciously.

"Now, lets see just how much this healing factor can heal you. Hopefully its as strong as the Wolverine's. We have big plans for you."

He taunted. All Marie could hope was that he didn't intend on doing what she thought he implied. Logan was not going to be happy if she was right.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update. I do hope its worth the wait.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Seven: The Knee Bone Connected To The Thigh Bone.

Marie watched as Doctor Hennessy reach out for her right hand. The first thing she noticed was that the Doctor had put down the blade. The second was that the Doctor was now gripping her index finger. She saw the intent in the Doctor's eyes a second before the sick snap was heard. Blood gathered on her tongue as Marie bit down on it to stop screaming in pain. She breathed heavily as she watched her index finger snap back into its correct position as if it had never been broken.

"Interesting. I wonder if it happens for entire limbs."

The Doctor pondered as terror gripped Marie at the implication. What was worse was that Marie knew nothing she could say, do, or give would stop Doctor Hennessy from continuing his work. Letting go of her tongue, not wanting to cut it off, Marie turned her head as the Doctor gripped a rather large hammer. A scream tore out of her throat upon impact of the hammer on her knee, breaking her leg in half. The pain was just as bad as it healed itself back into proper working order.

"Stryker sir, I'd like to try breaking her neck as a last test before we go onto the adamantium procedure."

Doctor Hennessy said as he turned towards Jeremy Stryker who had been watching the entire thing with sick amusement. He nodded in consent, almost one hundred per cent positive that Rogue's healing factor was just as strong as Wolverine's. Only decapitation could possibly take her and the two ferals out, and even that wasn't sure since Sabertooth and Wolverine were both still alive hundreds of years after they were born.

"After the experiment heals from her broken neck turn off the healing factor and sedate her. We will move her to the tank in lab three to go through with the procedure."

Jeremy said seconds before the hammer was brought down on Marie's neck, breaking it. As predicated her neck healed, her organs didn't fail on her, and then her quick healing was shut down. She blacked out from the sedative seconds later.

* * *

><p>When Marie woke up she wished she hadn't. She was naked - the first time to anyone but herself - in the exact same position Logan had been before.<p>

"Have you checked she has Logan's claws? He had them since birth, as bone claws, and therefore she should have them as well. After all, this one is going to be even better then Weapon X. Better then the Wolverine and Deadpool combined."

Jeremy asked the group of scientists who were working on several different machines around the room.

"Yes sir. She has the claws as well. She downloads each mutant's every power they were born with."

One of the scientists spoke up. Jeremy nodded in satisfaction.

"Good, proceed."

Strapped down Marie watched in complete terror as needles approached her from both sides. They moved slowly at first and then struck quick once they were close enough. They pierced through everything to the bone before the liquid adamantium began pouring into her. The pain was so horrific that no sane thought processes could be going on. Haunting noises were torn out of her during the procedure until - like Logan - her body gave out after the adamantium had been successfully bonded to her bones.

"The procedure was a success."

One scientist called out as everyone watched with baited breath for Marie's organs to restart. Whether it was unfortunate or fortunate her heart did restart no one could be sure but the sure fire beeping of her heart that was heard on the machine made the gathering cheer and sigh in relief as well as celebration. The worktop she was laid on was raised out of the tank as she laid there unconcious. Despite the operation having gone exactly like Logan's, she did not wake in a dramatic fashion. Instead she stayed unconcious even as they moved her back to her cage in the room she had first met Jeremy Stryker.

* * *

><p>Marie's eyes blinked open an hour later. Wearily, like a newborn lamb, she raised her head from her curled up position at the back of the cage. Her body ached from past pain and felt heavier although she did not know why she knew it felt heavier. She looked around from her position as she saw the world for the first time as far as her mind knew. The feeling of confusion, being lost, and lonely overwhelmed Marie. So much so that a keening whine left her lips as she sought out support and comfort. Neither of which she would get in this place.<p>

"Shut up you whelp!"

A male snapped, shoving a cattle prod through the bars and deep into Marie's flesh before letting off a lethal electric charge. Pulling it out the male watched with amusement as the woman's body convulsed on the cold floor of her cage. Fortunately her quick healing was kept on so her body was able to recover from the electrical abuse. Unfortunately it did not make it any less painful however.

The doors to the room slid open, revealing Jeremy Stryker who was grinning as four men dragged behind him a bound and gagged blonde woman.

"Rogue, I would like for you to meet Miss Danvers, aka Miss Marvel. She'll be your next room-mate within that fascinating brain of yours."

He said enthusiastically. The words were lost on Marie in her feral state. She did however know from the tone and expression whatever was going to happen was going to be bad. This new male was a huge threat to her, and in her fear she pressed herself harder against the bars at the back of her cage. She did not want to be anywhere near this male or anyone else. Only bad things would happen if she was near them.

"Doctor Hennessy, have your assistant activate her own personal power of absorption."

The words 'none of her borrowed powers' may not have been said but were heard by the Doctor. He nodded and turned to his assistant. Marie flinched and yelped at a fuzzy feeling in her mind before her skin began to tingle.

"Put Carol into the cage. Do not let her out until she is dead and Rogue has absorbed her."

Jeremy ordered. Marie could only watch in fear as the blonde female was dragged towards her cage, struggling against four males.

The word 'THREAT' hummed through her entire body. She snarled, growled, and did her best with body language to look fearsome in an attempt to keep all others out of her territory; a futile display.


	8. Chapter 8

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Eight: Pain and Companions.

Marie barely noticed the others in the room watching as the cage door was locked after they shoved Carol Danvers inside. She kept an eye on the blonde, noticing the metal collar around the blonde's neck. Marie growled at her, baring her teeth as she crouched incase she needed to attack.

Carol watched, confused by the woman's behaviour. She didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that she had been kidnapped and the surpression collar was preventing her from using her flight, super strength, and invunerability powers. She tried to approach Marie but the second she took a step towards her the redhead struck.

Marie snarled as she pounced upon the blonde, her nails digging into the sides of Carol's neck as she pinned her to the floor of the cage. She felt a pulling sensation in her skin as she touched Carol's bare neck but seeing as she was feral she barely noticed it in the haze of her attack. Carol, shocked and fearing what she was feeling, instinctively grabbed onto Marie's wrists. Even if Marie had been aware what was happening she would have not been able to break Carol's grip. It only took a minute for Carol to go limp and her heart to stop.

Marie leapt backwards, clutching her head as she whimpered. The feeling of another psyche in her head was confusing and triggered Marie's fear response. Fortunately her mind was so used to putting each psyche in its own 'box' or 'room' as it were in Marie's mind that it did it instinctively. The whole process however caused Marie to collapse, fighting conciousness as Carol's body was dagged out of her cage.

"Get rid of the body. Put it in the incinerator and make sure there is nothing left but ash."

Jeremy ordered to the two guards dragging the body away from the cage. The two nodded, one of them swinging Carol's body over his shoulder before the pair left. It was a minute later that a commotion was heard outside the main room. Frowning briefly, Jeremy turned to see what could only be described as some sort of wolf hybrid fighting against the chains around his neck held by four guards.

Hijack, upon seeing his Alpha inside the cage, snarled as he leapt to run through the room inside of fight to get out of it. The guards, caught off guard, found the chains being ripped from their hands as the large canine charged across the room only skidding to a halt outside the cage. He whimpered, pacing the cage as if trying to find a way inside.

Jeremy watched on curious. Despite all his intell he had forgotten to check for pets. Looking at the pair he realised the dog was Rogue's pet. It was definately an interesting development for him and began thinking of a way to use this to his advantage.

Marie smelt her scent upon the dog, and reassured he was hers began whimpering and whining too as she came forward trying to find a way out of the cage. Instinct told her he was pack and she had to get to him.

"Let him in the cage for now until I figure out how to use him for our advantage."

Jeremy Stryker ordered. The four guards that had brought Hijack in nodded in obediance before stepping towards the cage. The door was unlocked and opened. Without hesitation the dog leapt inside towards its Alpha, not noticing the door slamming and locking shut as he planted licks all over Marie's face.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening Jeremy was buzzed to come to the main room. The second he went inside one of the watchmen at a series of computers turned towards him.<p>

"There is a fog settling in."

Jeremy rolled his eyes, annoyed at the guard's incompetance.

"So?"

The guard hesitated, biting his bottom lip, before he finally spoke.

"Out hightened technology detected an aircraft seconds before the fog came in out of no where."

This caused Jeremy to pause. He turned to look at Professor Xavier who was still strapped to the table. Of course Jeremy had expected the Xmen to come at some point. He wasn't stupid and arrogant enough to assume they never would find him - unlike some villans - but he hadn't expected them so soon. His gaze travelled that to Rogue who was asleep curled around her dog. She was his new Weapon X, and despite this she was not ready to face the Xmen. He did not have her obediance yet. He had wanted to get her training done before the Xmen came.

"What do you want to do sir?"

The watchguard asked, nervous at his boss' silence.

"Take Rogue up to the private jet. Make sure she is restrained. Leave the dog where it is. Lock down the building. Make it as hard as possible for the Xmen to enter."

Jeremy ordered. Everyone immediately set to work to carry out his orders. He turned towards Doctor Hennessy.

"Make Rogue touch the good professor and Mystique. I want her to have their powers before we leave."

The Doctor nodded, waiting as Rogue was taken out. She was chained by the wrists and ankles, a gag stuffed into her mouth, and another set of chains bounding her arms to her body. A guard carried her over his shoulder, approaching the tables. The Doctor took one of Rogue's covered wrists and placed her bare hand on top of Mystique's forehead. Marie's power instantly activated, taking the memories, personality, life force, and memories from the mutant. As soon as the warning alarm sounded the Doctor moved on despite the fact Mystique was not dead, knowing they had limited time. The procedure was repeated with Xavier, and like Mystique there was no time to stay until Xavier was dead. The guard turned and ran behind Stryker, following him up the stairs and to the private jet hidden on the roof of the building that was for Stryker's personal use.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the Xmen had managed to break into the main room. Then again with Wolverine's strength and adamantium claws it wasn't much of a surprise. Especially with Jean Grey and her telekinesis. What was a surprise however was the scent that hit Wolverine full force once he got into the room. Marie. Without a second thought he shot out of the room, following the scent as he left the rescue of Mystique to the Xmen and the Brotherhood. A rare time in which they worked together, mostly to rescue Mystique and the powerful level 5 mutant that Cerebro had found in the same building as Mystique. The Brotherhood had not known what to expect and so called upon the Xmen to come with them just incase. After all the word that this secret goverment corporation was kidnapping mutants was a huge case that had to be investigated. None of them had known that Professor Xavier and Rogue was inside as well. Not until they had gotten in, and only Wolverine had smelt Rogue. It was actually a shame Sabertooth was not a real part of the Brotherhood but an assassin and thug for hire. Due to business with Creed Industries he had not been available for hire for this specific mission.<p>

* * *

><p>Marie stirred as soon as Stryker and the guard had reached the roof top. They approached the plane just as Marie's groggy state left. She looked around as she instantly began struggling, her feral state on overdrive as she realised she was out of the cage, out of the building, but chained. Just as the guard got close enough to the open door of the plane another door was flung open.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you bub."

A rumble voice was heard as well as a 'snickt' sound. The scent of the male flooded her nostrils and instantly her instinct told her something -** 'MATE. MATE HURT US.'** Her head snapped round to look at the male, and despite the gag in her mouth she growled at him, fury in her eyes.

This was no doubt going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Nine: Between A Rock & A Hard Place.

"Ah Wolverine. My father's pet project. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Jeremy spoke, a smirk upon his lips. He gave a nod to the guard who promptly walked up the steps to the private jet to put Marie inside.

"I'm afraid you're no longer needed. Rogue has made a far better weapon then you ever could be."

He added causing Wolverine to growl as he stalked towards Jeremy and the plane.

"I don't care who you are, you're not leavin' with her bub."

Logan snarled, the Wolverine growing beyond restless in his mind. Wolverine had never been impressed with Logan not going after his mate and chasing after the redhead. The feral Wolverine only saw Marie as the female for him and the only thing stopping him from claiming her was Logan and his damned pride, 'morals', and of course his lust for the redhead which the Wolverine did not reciprocate. The second the Wolverine got free of the mental chains Logan had put him in he was going to take his mate and claim as he should have done all those years ago.

Both of their heads turned when a crash was heard from inside the plane.

* * *

><p>Marie growled despite the gag, kicking out with her bound legs after she had managed to fall off the guard's shoulder. The guard fell backwards with a grunt, his irritation growing at the struggle the girl was putting up. If her healing wasn't still on he would have tranquilised her at this point but unfortunately none of the scientists had a chance to take the healing off before the X-men showed up. Pulling a blade from its holder against his thigh he stood up and stalked forwards towards the girl, a dangerous look in his cold brown eyes.<p>

Marie laid still as she watched the guard get closer. She waited until he was close to her feet before slowly bring her legs up so her knees were against her chest. She did it slow enough that the guard thought she was doing it out of fear. A second later however she slammed her feet into his groin, causing the guard to collapse in on himself as he dropped the blade. Not missing the chance, even in her feral state, Marie wiggled over to the blade. Laying on her side, her back facing the blade, she looked over her shoulder as she inched her hands towards the hilt of the blade. Luckily she managed to grab it, manovering it in her hands at the right angle to use it to saw through the ropes that binded her wrists. By the time the guard managed to stand up she had sawed through the ropes leaving her wrists free once more. She brought her hands infront of her, still gripping the blade, as she snarled at the guard. She would have drawn her own claws but without the entirety of Wolverine's mutation active she was unable to do so.

The guard eyed her, knowing Stryker wanted the girl alive however the girl had the blade and he could only think of shooting the girl to get her to obey. Of course he knew if it was going to have any effect he would have to shoot her in the head and with adamantium bullets. He wasn't sure if Stryker would want that. Getting out his gun he aimed it at the girl, at least having her under his watch whilst he tried to think of what to do. Both heads snapped round to the plane's door as a gurgle was heard before a thump. The guard knew at that point his boss must have been killed. Everyone knew the Wolverine was pretty much unkillable. However he still kept hope knowing not to under estimate the original Stryker. This hope left when Logan stalked into the plane, his claws unsheathed and bloody as he snarled at the guard.

With both males attention on each other Marie quickly slashed through the ropes around her ankles with the blade before tossing the blade aside. She ripped the gag out of her mouth, casting that aside as she flexed her muscles.** 'FREEDOM'**. Her mind whispered, barely noticeable, as she looked around. She slowly made her way between two aisles of seats, watching quietly as the larger male stalked towards the male who had been carrying her into the plane. Surpressing a snarl she quickly darted out of her hiding place once the larger male passed her and bolted from the plane.

Marie barely noticed Stryker's dead body as she ran on all fours, knees bent and feet flat on the floor, across the roof and down the stairs. Hearing a howl lower in the building she howled back, knowing instinctively it was her pack - her companion. Not mate. She knew he wasn't her mate. She saw no one until she was down on the ground level where quite a few others were trying to hold the grey canine back. A snarl from her however distracted them from that task giving Hijack the chance to bolt from them and head over to Marie. Side by side the pair stared down the group infront of them as they growled ferociously at them. She wasn't about to be caged up again.

"She's gone into a feral state. From what I could hear through Wolverine and Stryker's mind she did not react well to Logan..."

The Professor began but was cut off as Marie's gaze narrowed onto a particular redhead who had against all odds survived the flooding and managed to get the Phoenix caged back up within her mind. A single thought flooded through Marie's mind: **'STOLE MATE. KILL.'** With that thought Marie pounced, teeth bared as she leapt towards Jean Grey in a red haze. Fortunately for Jean, although maybe no one else, she had good reflexes and managed to use her telekinesis to keep Marie still in the air.

"Perhaps we should call upon someone who can... bring Rogue into a more manageable state. I cannot get into her mind and sort her out until she relaxes, and it seems she isn't going to behave for any of us, and a feral would be best. Logan can't help with her reaction to him, she'd never listen..."

Storm immediately piped up in worry.

"Professor you can't be serious... He's dangerous."

Xavier looked at her solemnly in his new body.

"He may be the only way. He hasn't actually physically hurt her despite being the one to kidnap her. Jean, can you keep her still like this until we get to the mansion? I'll have Sabertooth meet us there."

He asked to which Jean nodded, keeping her concentration on the younger girl. Xavier nodded in return, and one by one the X-men left the building and got onto the Blackbird leaving the small hellicopter behind. Hijack refusing to leave his Alpha forced his way onto the plane, sticking by her side and snarling at anyone who dared to come near. Logan found himself forced to sit at the front of the plane with Marie at the back. He found himself feeling bad at the fact the kid had such a bad reaction to him. The Wolverine was growling at Logan, furious the human side of him had screwed up so badly that his own mate refused to be near him.

It did not seem any of this was going to end well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Ten: Titlehere.

Marie tried to fight Jean's power thoroughout the flight whilst Logan had to growl a fair bit at Hijack who wanted to attack Jean whom he only guessed was the one who wouldn't let his Alpha go somehow. By the time Jean was walking to the Medical Bay, still using her power on Marie which caused her to float ahead of Jean, sweat was starting to appear at the top of her hairline. It did after all require a lot of concentration to keep her power active as it was for the time she had been doing so, especially with Marie who was definately a lot stronger mutation wise then she used to be from what Jean could tell. The lab was so white with everything in perfect order it looked cold, professional, and sterile. Of course it was filled with the latest gadgets so it could take care of any mutant with any kind of ability to the best ability. At the far end of the room was a room with three walls made out of unbreakable glass. It was big enough for one single bed. It was used for the mutants that were in a state that could be dangerous to the rest of the residents of the school. For example, a mutant gone feral to the extreme such as Marie.

In one of the glass walls was a glass door which was opened by Jean with her ability. Still keeping her concentration on Marie, Jean then put Marie into the room before locking the door. The redhead exhaled with relief as she let Marie out of her power's grip. Marie snarled viciously, leaping forwards to attack Jean but ending up slamming with a thud against the unbreakable glass door. In her feral state she had no idea what it was, only that it was keeping her from her prey. All she wanted right then was to rip Jean's hair from her head before ripping limb from limb off the female who dared to steal her mate. She hadn't even been able to have her first coupling with her mate yet and this female had stolen him from her! Anger flooded through Marie's veins as over and over again she slammed and punched the glass door and walls. She would have used her claws if it weren't for the supression collar around her neck stopping her from using any and all mutations.

Ten minutes later a grey blur shot into the medical lab and began scratching at the glass door barking his head off. Jean jogged out of her office at the back of the Medical Lab, her gaze falling onto the canine that was trying all it could to get into the safe room. Sighing, she used her power to keep Hijack and Marie still, opened the door, put Hijack inside, and then shut as well as locked the door. Hoping everything would be quieter now the pair were together Jean went back into her office.

Hijack, as excited as he was, buried his head into Marie's chest as his tail wagged happily. He had never been away from his Alpha as long as he had in the past few days. he did not like it. Marie was just as excited as he was, burying her head into his scruff as she took in his scent deep into her lungs. He was her Beta. Her pack. They made a chuffing noise to each other, an animal way of comforting each other as they stayed clinging to each other. It was only when footsteps were heard that the pair split apart. Both turned to face the front of the Medical Bay, snarls errupting from their throats as they eyed the figure approaching them.

The man's nostrils flared, but this time instead of Logan being in charge in all his humanity and morals Wolverine was in control lost in his feral instincts whilst Logan was pushed to the back of the male's mind where Wolverine usually dwelled. Marie tilted her head up, her nostrils flaring too as her instincts told her something was different about this male. Something different then the last time she had been around him earlier. Marie flared her nostrils, trying to detect what was different, but her feral mind just couldn't process it. All it could pick up was the male suddenly seemed like an Alpha. However it wasn't enough to make her submit to him. She merely snarled at him again, and a second later Hijack joined in the snarling too.

"Logan,"

At the name Marie watched the male blink. It seemed like his eyes cleared and the Alpha aura around him wavered before it was barely noticeable.

Logan turned around, relieved he had put Wolverine back in his place. Much longer with Wolverine in control he knew he would have ended up in that Quarantine Room trying to copulate with Marie. This was Marie. She was so much younger then him, and that was if they took the age of his appearance. His real age... Well he could be over a hundred years old with his mutation. He was probably old enough to be some long since died ancestor - not that they were related in anyway.

Xavier walked into the Medical Lab, glancing from Logan to Marie who was now snarling away again inside her confinement room with her canine companion joining in.

"Sabertooth should be here sometime today. I know you have history with him, more so since recovering all your memories, but I ask you to not give him any trouble. You may keep an eye on him, we all will, but remember he is a mercenary for hire. He did the job he was paid for when he took Rogue all those years ago. He didn't hurt her or touch her inappropriately. Of course she didn't have any control over her power then but anyone who is determined enough could have figured out a way around that. Not everything is as it seems."

He spoke, watching Logan after he had stopped speaking. He barely saw the small nod Logan gave him but was relieved that he had. He didn't need any more trouble then there already was.

"Other mutants regained their powers since the cure turned out temporary. We have to work on the assumption Rogue has hers back. This is why I am hesitant to remove the supression collar. I think it would be wise to keep it on until we can be sure she will behave. Who knows what kind of state her mutation is in, and if she has any powers from her time with Stryker."

Logan sighed, hating the fact the kid had to wear the collar but he understood.

"I know wheels."

He grunted, before turning on his heels and stalking out of the lab. Shaking his head Xavier watched Logan leave before returning his gaze to the feral Marie. His daughter. It scared him that he could have died, finally when Jean was the Phoenix, and never knowing he had a daughter. He had for years accepted the fact he wouldn't be a father and his legacy would be the mutants he helped within his school. Now he had a daughter, with Mystique no less, and he had no idea what to do. Would Marie even remember that vital information when she regained her senses? He let out a deep sigh before leaving the Medical Bay as well. He had to wait for Sabertooth to arrive. A part of him wondered if Mystique would end up dropping by since the Brotherhood had taken her after the raid on Stryker's. He had no doubt she'd turn up at some point to see Rogue, he just didn't know when.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that when both Marie and Hijack fell asleep curled up together. A couple of hours later Marie found herself stirring as the scent of food whafted down into the Quarantine cubicle that housed the Wolverine when on a few rare instances he became feral himself. Her stomach growled its protest. It was so loud that Hijack stirred himself into awakeness. The thought of food however was short in their minds as the scent and sounds of approaching those two legged creatures began heading their way. Marie picked out the male that had been caged with her and the confusing feral male coming their way as well as an unknown male. Her entire body tensed as panic lit inside her veins. The unknown male's scent and closing presence screamed feral alpha male to her, and she hadn't even set eyes on him.<p>

Growl upon snarl rumbled in her throat, Hijack quickly joining her in the warning calls as the grey beast leapt up onto all four paws. It was mere seconds that the two leggeds strolled into the Medical Lab.

Charles Xavier was the first one who strode in with Logan half a step behind him. They walked into the middle of the Medical Lab before stepping aside as Sabertooth sauntered past them towards the unbreakable cubicle. Xavier and Logan watched on; Logan wearily whilst Xavier analysed every action occuring between Rogue and Sabertooth.

Marie noticed the male's muscles rippled with power beneath the clinging white cloth that covered his upper torso - something faint in the buried depths of her mind thinking 'shirt'. Instinct screamed 'THREAT' and so she stood, stretching out from her crouch to do her best to look tall and intimidating. The first law of the wild was that when it came to a fight intimidation was half of the battle. Most of the time if you were intimidating enough fighting was not even needed as the other walked away. However, despite Marie's attempts, Hijack backing her up without a single hesitation, the pair knew this male could not be intimidated.

Victor tilted his head as he eyed Rogue before him. He hadn't quite believed Xavier's story but had come anyway out of curiousity and the money Xavier was throwing at him. She was definately feral though. Even without seeing it in her eyes or hearing it through her growls, her body language screamed out the fact. He barely spared half a glance to the canine before he focused back on Rogue again.

"Open the door."

He commanded, his voice husky and deep to Marie's ears. She didn't know what he had said but just by the look in his eyes she knew it wouldn't be good in any case. A buzzing sound was heard a second before Marie noticed a sudden gap in the confines of her new cage. 'ESCAPE'. Her gaze flickered from the gap to the clear Alpha male standing barely five strides away from said gap. Hijack was waiting for her command, but Marie was not sure how to proceed. She wanted out. She wanted freedom, but with the new male stood so close to the gap she couldn't be sure if he'd attack her if she tried.

Marie snarled at him, baring her teeth as she inched forward towards the gap. Victor smirked at her attempt but did not move. He kept his gaze locked on hers, every inch of his impressive bulk making it clear he was the dominant one here.

In the wild, every female challenged prospective mates to prove their worth whether it be through impressive dancing courtship rituals including amazing colour, or a vicious fight to see if the male could dominate her to prove its worth. No female ever let a male that was not worthy of them force them into submission; they had to earn that honour. This was the reason why despite knowing this male's clear strength and powerful presence that she continued to step out of the cubicle snarling at Victor. She would not submit without a fight. Especially not with a pack - of one - relying on her.

Her bare feet scratched against the cold floor as she stood four strides away from the male, her nails meeting nothing but cold tile instead of the earth that such an act was suited for. Her hands flexed briefly, her gaze still focused on the new male's own, and then as quick as lightning she lunged for her prey.

Victor was more then ready for such an assault.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> God, I'm sorry I took so long to update. Hopefully this was worth the wait. =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Eleven: Fighter.

Nails overgrown and sharp, having been neglected through her incarceration, dug into the flesh of Victor's large biceps as they slammed into one another. Due to his massive size upon impact he sent her hitting the floor, his body pinning hers to it as he followed gravity to land on top of her. She was not the type to give up however and with normal human teeth she sunk them into the flesh of his neck. It was perhaps fortunate that the supression collar was still on her for Victor since this single touch would have triggered her absorption mutation. However, despite the collar being around her neck and functioning, it was still allowing Wolverine's healing factor she had to work due to the fact she had been broken out of incarceration just after the scientists there programmed the collar to allow such.

Rogue was unable to follow what happened next. One minute she was releasing her teeth from the male's neck, bending her knees to prepare to kick the brute off, and the next he was just gone. When a loud crack followed by a thud was heard her head darted towards the direction of the sound to see quite a large dent in a metal wall with Victor pinned to it by three sharp metal knives which happened to be attatched to the other feral male in the room. In her feral mind she was unsure how to proceed. On one hand this was her fight against the blonde male, but if the two males were fighting each other were they fighting for her because if so she should not interfere. After all mating habits dictate that any female should always aim to mate with the best male, and to interrupt a fight to find this out was against her very nature. On another hand though everyone was focused on the two males and the door out of this steel enclosure was open giving Rogue a chance to escape. She had to make a quick second decision. It was when Hijack shifted from one front paw to the lean onto the other she came to a decision. She had to make the right decision for her pack and so with a quick, subtle gesture to her packmate she then spun on a dime and bolted from the medical lab, following her nose down the hallway to where she found the scents the strongest. After all that meant an exit. What she came to though was another set of doors but they seemed different, without any door knob to pull, and a button on the left hand side of it. A word whispered in the back of the feral female's mind but it was gone as quick as it was said, and instinctively she seemed to press the button. The doors soon opened, Rogue and Hijack running inside a small box room, the doors closed before a whirring sound was heard as something in the air seemed to shift.

Fortunately the odd feeling did not last long and the doors soon opened revealing a different place she had been in previously. This hallway wasn't silver and cold. This one had light wooden floorboards with rugs, rich coloured walls, decorations, and other two leggeds. Younger two leggeds.

Rogue instantly felt uneasy. On one hand females never hurt cubs unless they were a threat, and yet there was just so many of them here. How was she supposed to deal with them?

Suddenly a stream of fresh air flooded her nostrils. Her head snapped to the right and without hesitation she began running down the corridors with Hijack hot on her heells. It was not a moment later she smelt the two male ferals in the air. They couldn't be that far behind her, and with that warning she ran faster. Males were always built bigger and with this it made them not as fast as the female but should they gain enough ground she knew she would have a slim chance of escape. Especially a second time.

A few more turns later and she spotted another pair of doors that had sunlight streaming in through the glass windows on them. Her face almost seemed to light up in excitement as she raced for it, and with a loud thud she shoved the door open as she launched outside alongside Hijack. The instant her now bare feet, her shoes had torn and shredded by this point, made a shiver of relief to run through her. She felt so much more comfortable now. She was away from the man-made cage. Now she was outside, in nature, where all feral beasts were meant to be. Now she just had to go find herself a new territory and everything would be as it should be.

Unfortunately she only got three strides on the lush grass before a heavy weight slammed into her back. Her body fell forward forcing her to land face first into the earth. The heavy weight followed her momentum, landing on top of her with a heavy thud seconds before a vicious growl rumbled into her ear. Rogue froze, now recognising the scent of the larger blonde male and correctly guessing he was the weight on top of her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her packmate bounding towards them. His intention was clear; destroy the male. She felt the piercing pain of claws in her biceps a second before she growled at her packmate. Hijack immediately came to a halt, confusion clear on why he was told to stop by his Alpha but obeying regardless. Her packmate's safety was a high priority in her mind and so she told him not to attack. The blonde male was at least twice the size of Hijack and instincts state that because of such Hijack would not stand a chance. She had to do this herself.

"Let. Her. Go. Victor."

Wolverine growled, Logan's normal brown eyes now a vivid gold as his alter ego took control. It would not let his human half hold him back any longer. The Wolverine had wanted his mate, this female, since he first laid eyes on her. He had never wanted the redhead. That had been his stupid human half's idiotic infactuation. In the Wolverine's eyes the redhead had been nothing but a spoilt two-faced bitch, and the day she went evil had been so obviously coming that he was only surprised that no one else had seen it coming. There were some truly stupid humans around and he had no patience for them. If his stupid human half had been smart he would have claimed this female long before their half brother had come along, providing more then adaquet competition.

A smirk rose on Victor's face, his piercing amber eyes alight with satisfaction as a deep purr resonated in his powerful chest.

"Now why should I do that brother? You had ample opportunity over the years to make your move and you didn't. Now she's one of us... mmm, she smells so good... I don't see why I should let this frail go. You've clearly never wanted her and she needs a strong male to take command."

With that last sentence Victor gave a sharp thrust producing a squeak out of said female. She had not been expecting or preparing it. Something in the depths of her clouded mind told her it wasn't good but there was a sense of relief in that both of them still had clothes on to stop any penetration. Rogue ignored this as quick as it came to light and a fierce growl rumbled in her throat. She was not submitting yet!

The fight was gaining quite the crowd by now causing most - if not all - students to circle the sight although they gave the three ferals a wide berth. Both males had a fierce reputation - Victor more so then Logan - and of course there was the plague... Rogue. At least that was how they had always treated her due to her ability and clearly it hadn't changed.

The feeling of being trapped came upon the feral female rather quickly and without proper thought she began thrashing around as much as she could within the blonde male's firm grip. Unfortunately she soon realised the more she moved the more a certain muscle would grow in size and firmness, and it sure as hell wasn't attatched to her body. She growled in fustration, gnashing her teeth briefly, as her eyes wild with desperation began looking around as much as she could to find a way out of this.

It was probably fortunate that Logan had a certain ability to swoop in and save the day when it came to Rogue, even if he did refuse to admit to himself he felt anything but fatherly emotion for the kid. Six solid adamantium knives slid inside Victor's body like a blunt knife through butter as Logan charged him forcing the blonde off Rogue. Before Rogue could even blink the two males were once again fighting each other leaving her laid out on her stomach on the grass. For a moment she didn't know what to do next.

Instinct told her to run now with her packmate. Something barely exsisting told her to help the dark haired male. This same something told her to get the collar off so she could really help the male. A sadistic form of pleasure ran through her mind at images that could barely be seen of what she could do once the collar was off. However this moment left as quick as it came, causing just whispers of something perhaps the feral should be remembering increasing Rogue's own fustration. She knew something wasn't right but as feral as she was she could only react on what was happening_ now_.

The feral female spun around, gaze landing on Hijack, and with a swift nod both began running away from the crowd as well as the fighting males. She was just inside the tree line when she heard a painful howl causing her to come to an abrupt halt. The howl belonged to the dark haired male. Somehow she just knew it did. A brief human act of nibbling on her bottom lip occured before against her own survivor instincts the female spun around to run back the way she came. Hijack of course followed - he would not abandon his human and alpha!

Growling in fustration, Rogue leapt out of the tree line and began running on all fours towards the battling males. She flung herself at the pair but just as she did so the two seemed to seperate on their own. Victor reacted the quickest and with a swift, as well as graceful, turn his hands grabbed her before slamming her hard against a tree. His face was inches away from her own as he roared at her, panting slightly.

"SUBMIT!"

The power that came from that one word caused Rogue to look at him in fright and her body to quiver. Something told her she should fight, a whisper, but feral instincts overpowered that thought and before she knew it Rogue's gaze fell to her feet as she tilted her head to bare her neck. She could not fight this male. She just wasn't strong enough as she was at the moment. She would need a lot of food, rest, as well as chance to get to her top shape to stand a chance as the feral she believed herself to be right now. It was probably ironic that it was perhaps her mutant ability was one of the few things that could cause these two male ferals to fall - it perhaps would have been amusing to Rogue if she had been herself to cause both males to fall at her feet through her mutation. There was something wild and sexy about the both of them. Both as men, mutants, and ferals.

Victor latched onto her neck and bit down hard, piercing the skin as a satisfied rumble purred within his chest. Before now he had never felt the urge to mate. He had preferred to attack and rape whatever piece of frail he could find. None had smelt like this one nor had fought him so hard or well as this one. Plus, he was getting one up on his younger brother. How much better could it get?

The Wolverine snarled in fustration, curse words lingering in his head for his human counterpart as he watched Victor mark the female.

Rogue whimpered a little, her eyes closed in pain on the initial piercing of her flesh but a second later she managed to open her eyes.

Her gaze met The Wolverine's. Something in her eyes silenced and gave The Wolverine hope. A smirk spread across the dark male's lips, even as Rogue fainted in Victor's arms.

Victor hadn't won yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thankyou everyone for your reviews and all those that favourited this story! It means a lot to me that you did. I do love the feral stories w/ Rogue, Wolverine, and Sabertooth, and I couldn't resist making one. Special thanks goes to soaringphoenix86 who gave the most awesome review. I am so glad someone gets it like I do and loves the interaction between the three ferals. I love how they rebound off each other! Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. =)


	12. Chapter 12

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Twelve: Something Like Stability.

A soft groan escaped Rogue's lips as she started to wake up. As she blinked her eyes she realised the whispers in her head were a little louder now. Not only that but she felt... different.

What she couldn't comprehend yet was that once Victor had sunk his sharp teeth into her flesh he had managed to half stablise the feral mutation in her. Since Rogue had not been born Feral and it was a permenant mutation now, it had taken her a little while the first time to get used to it. When she was caged as she just had been the Feral part of her had eventually come out to protect its host. The more danger it felt Rogue was in the more it took over until the Feral part forgot she was anything else other then an animal. It didn't understand what was going on any more since what made Anna Marie D'Ancanto and Rogue was nothing but suffocated whispers in her mind. When Victor had marked her and Rogue had submitted she had in the animal kingdom agreed that Victor was the strongest and most powerful male as well as the most ideal to protect and look after her. Victor was huge, a veteran in more ways then one, and since he was now her mate he had taken over the duty of keeping Rogue (and Hijack) safe and happy. Due to this the Feral in Rogue wasn't needed as much anymore and so had partially backed off. It wasn't fully though, however Victor knew exactly what needed to happen for the Feral to fully let Rogue take over.

The sunlight flooded over Rogue's prone form, causing her to blink a few more times at the unexpected strength of the sun. She slowly sat up which made the white sheets that had covered her to pool at her waist. Fortunately there was no one around to see the last of the shreds of clothing she had been wearing to leave her skin. An unsure sound resounded in her throat as she got off the bed to stand up. She definately wasn't anywhere near where she had fainted, and the change in her surroundings as well as the strange scents and sounds was causing her to feel a fair bit of anxiety.

A familiar purr reached her ears before she hesitantly approached the door. She opened it a little, for the first time in ages feeling modesty, and peeked around the corner. An open plan living room and kitchen was now available to her view, as well as a shirtless Victor cooking in the kitchen. Rogue sniffed the air and the word _'pancakes'_ drifted through her mind.

"Get dressed. Foods ready."

Victor's gruff voice stated in a firm no-nonsence tone that had Rogue immediately obeying. It was probably a combination of the fact he had marked her as his and so all authority was his as well as the past memories Rogue had of him. Of course in this moment Rogue did not fully remember them nor could comprehend much of it but she did know he had been a very bad male and was to be feared. A lot.

She shut the door quickly once she had backed up before jogging towards the wardrobe. Rogue, in her haste, grabbed the nearest t-shirt and sweatpants before darting into the en-suite bathroom. It wasn't until she had pulled the two items of clothing on that she looked in the mirror to notice both were huge on her. Clearly these clothes did not belong to her and as she began to take more of the details in her surroundings began to realise this was Victor's personal den. He stayed here. He slept here. She was wearing his clothes.

Her stomach rumbled and so she headed out of the bathroom, snatching up the brush out of an old forgotten habit. She brushed her hair absentmindedly as she crossed the bedroom, leaving the brush on a chest of drawers, before heading to the kitchen tentatively.

"Sit."

Victor commanded, and Rogue took the nearest seat to sit down on. She watched him wearily, finding the conflicts within her hard to deal with let alone have them mesh in some way. She wasn't sure what to do, whether to let Victor stay in charge and make her decisions or flee the first chance she got. She watched him as he placed a plate infront of her. On the bottom was a slim pancake with piles of crispy bacon and fried eggs on top of it. Of course there was more bacon then eggs as well. For some reason she knew she should find this odd but the Feral in her found this completely normal. Rogue glanced upwards, her gaze meeting Victor's briefly before he began eating.

He gave her a small nod, something only those with the keenest senses would notice, and then Rogue began to eat - all be it with her fingers and teeth. In the wild the males often ate first and then gave the females permission once they were satisfied. It was something Rogue instinctively knew now and something safe she could cling onto. It didn't take long for her to clear her plate, licking it clean as well, and then glance up at Victor as she waited for what was to come next.

"The runt'll be here soon. Won't be hard for him to follow our trail. The mutt is tied outside. I won't have my house ruined because of that thing."

Victor stated, leaving Rogue to do the only thing she could - nod.

"When you're back to normal I'll train ya and get that collar off you. Can't until you're normal. Would be too dangerous for not only me but you too. I ordered some clothes for you online. It'll be sent to an address not far from here. I'll fetch it later once the runt is here. He'll keep an eye on you."

He continued, grabbing the plates and shoving everything into the dishwasher. Cleaning up was a frail's work, so was cooking unless it was meat that needed to be cooked, but since Rogue was not herself right now he had no doubt she'd be able to do any of it. Besides that, he had lived alone for a few decades now and so wasn't entirely out of practice when it came to taking care of himself.

"We're gonna bathe you, shave you, and sort out your hair of yours. Give your nails a trim too. The runt would have a field day seein' you in the state you're in."

Victor added as he turned around, eyeing as much of Rogue as he could see. With that said he stalked out of the room and towards his bedroom, clearly expecting Rogue to follow. For a moment her eyes looked at the back door as she stood up, before instinct drove her to follow Victor. Once she got to the doorway of the en-suite she stood there nervously, shifting from one foot to another as she eyed Victor anxiously. In no time at all Victor had the bathtub filled with warm water and everything he needed to clean Rogue up.

"Strip."

He ordered her. Half a second later an anxious whine left her mouth as she shifted from one foot to the other again. Victor sighed exasperatedly.

"Look ya ain't got anythin' I haven't seen before."

He chastised her, which caused her to whine again but louder then before whilst shifting her weight with her feet and tug at the hem of his shirt she was wearing. Victor stared at her without blinking for a moment as he tried to figure out just what she wasn't saying and what she was. It was as he looked at the bare skin of her neck that the collar didn't cover that it came to him what she was having a problem with.

"Jesus. No one's ever seen you naked, have they?"

He rumbled as he slowly stood up and approached her. Rogue shook her head rather frantically as she kept her brown eyes on his piercing gaze. Victor placed a giant hand on his mating mark on her neck and rubbed it with his rough fingertips.

"You're mine, understand? I'm gonna see it all eventually. Ain't gonna touch ya sexually until you're all there in the head. If it helps I'll strip too."

At that last sentence a deep blush rose on Rogue's cheeks as she shook her head from side to side quickly.

"Come on kid -" At that Rogue let loose a deep growl causing Victor to pause, "Let me guess, the runt? Okay, frail it is. Frail, we gotta get you cleaned up. I'm not gonna have whats mine be seen in the state you are."

He spoke before pushing her into the room completely and shutting the door. The large blonde grabbed her left wrist, about to drag her to the tub but found Rogue gently rubbing his mark on her neck. She then glanced at his neck and brushed her fingers against the same spot on his neck, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. A smirk rose on his lips as he realised what confused her.

"You want to mark me? Make me yours?"

He teased. Rogue quickly took her hand away and blushed, glancing at the floor as she slowly shook her head from side to side. Victor had already guessed being faithful, if he kept her, would be a big thing to her and a deal breaker if he didn't do it. She hadn't hung on this long to her innocence to let it go for anyone but the right guy... or guys. The fact she was even feeling it now with the feral still quite in charge showed just how much it meant to her. He had no doubt she wanted to mark him, the Feral side knowing instinctively what it meant to their kind, but the part of this female that was Rogue had nothing but bad memories of him. All Rogue knew about him was destructive side and because of this her sensibilities told her it was wrong to want him let alone keep him and have him be faithful. He could tell she had thought about it before though considering the blush on her cheeks. Perhaps Rogue had actually had enough with waiting for the runt to see her in the light she wanted and so considered the only other Feral she knew, wondering if he'd be anything like the runt. If he'd be enough to satisfy what Logan refused to.

"I'm not like the runt frail. I take what I want, damn the consequences. I'm a brute, I kill, I enjoy it, but whats mine is mine and I take good care of whats mine."

He grunted, staring her deep in the eyes to make his point clear. If she was going to mark him it was going to be until either one of them eventually died, and he wasn't going to stand for her touching anyone but him unless she had his permission. Rogue glanced at her bare feet shyly, fighting not to blush, as she rubbed the tops of her toes against the cold tiled floor with her heel in the air. The act was so naively innocent that Victor found the corners of his lips tipping upwards in a very small but genuine smile. Fortunately no one saw otherwise his reputation would be ruined.

"Right, now lets strip. Even if you strip without me seeing and get in the tub I'll still see every inch of you when I wash you, so you may as well get over it."

He commented as he grasped the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing. Although Rogue did not necessarily fight him a whine still left her lips as he pushed the t-shirt upwards. Victor raised an eyebrow as her arms stayed by her side, meeting her gaze, and waited until a minute later she reluctantly raised her arms. He pulled the t-shirt off her, tossing it aside at their feet before pushing the sweatpants down her legs and waiting as she lifted her bare feet up so he could move them away from her. He stood up to his towering height of over six feet as Rogue made her way to the bathtub, her arms covering her breasts and her back to him, as she did so and got in it. The water helped a little to distort the view of her bare flesh but she still felt uncomfortable. She briefly looked around for bubble bath before realising a virile male like Victor wouldn't be caught dead with bubble bath as it is even without the heightened senses.

Victor ended up having to take his time to clean, shave, and generally pamper Rogue until she was looking like a civilised human being due to the fact she was so god damn shy when it came to being naked. Of course the Feral in her didn't care, but Rogue did and with her now being semi-stable the Feral in her couldn't over-ride such a deep seated attribute. Eventually he had done everything he set out too, and so took her out the tub, drained it, then dried every inch of her before putting her clothing she had worn earlier back on since it wasn't soiled. He set her out on the sofa so she could take a nap whilst he went to made lunch, making it a large one since he had a feeling the runt would end up being here just in time for lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Hope it was worth the wait! Don't worry, Logan will soon be here - infact next chapter. This chapter was quite easy for me to write once I got down to it and I rather liked it. Hope you enjoyed too! Loving the reviews. Oh, I don't own anything but the plot.


	13. Chapter 13

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Thirteen: Bite Me.  
><span>

_The first scene she became aware of was seeing the muscular flesh of his back as he leaned on his forearms inside a large cage. The bar was seedy as they got, the cold chill echoing from memory to reality, and yet despite all the loud noise going on she found herself focused entirely on this single male. This was their first meeting. Even then, as young as she was she had known he was special. Even before the question of his age took on a larger tone, she had wanted him. There was just something about him... He was nothing like any man she had ever met. _

_The first lust of attraction disappeared as the scene changed to one outside; snow falling heavily upon an almost empty road. His truck was just ahead, relief flooding through her being as he stopped. For her. She didn't wait a single second to run the distance he had gone before jumping into the cab portion of his truck. He looked as rough and wild as they come - the type of man her parents would have had a heart attack about her even approaching - but she could see that there was more to him then that. He had stopped for her. There was something kind in those brown eyes, and when he tried to help her get warm... She had quickly made it clear it was no insult to him that she wouldn't let him touch her. No, it was all her fault... Her fault. _

_It could have been a fun road trip to remember, but it seemed that they had barely gone anywhere before that Beast turned up. She was barely aware of smoke, fire, and the two men fighting before the scene changed. _

_Sometimes Rogue believed that the X-men was one of the worst things to happen to her. If they hadn't come to rescue her and Logan back then he wouldn't have met that redhead. The Ice Queen. The Bitch. If they had managed the road trip she had hoped for she could have stood a chance with him. She could have showed him she wasn't a child, she was a woman and just how right they could be together. He left today. He gave her his dog tags. Maybe... maybe there was hope? He was feral after all... The dog tags could be like a temporary claiming mark... _

_She waited. _

_Even dead, Rogue didn't stand a chance against Dr Jean Grey. She tried to help him through his grief. It seemed to be working. _

_She had just about got up her courage to say something, ask him out, when it turns out she's alive. _

_The memory of Logan and Jean kissing in the Medical Bay still burns through her heart... The way Jean smirked in triumph at her..._

_Jean's dead. Again. For the last time. Rogue knew he had to do it - if only she hadn't gone for the cure, she had been so sure it would solve everything because then she could finally touch him and show him just how much she loved him - but Logan had buried his claws into Jean's chest to stop her. If she hadn't gone for the cure she could have touched Logan, borrowed his power, and killed Jean just to spare him the guilt and pain of killing the woman. _

_He left again. She only found out by going to his room. She didn't have his dog tags. Panic coursed through her. Maybe he'd left them in his room for her... No. Not there. Maybe her room... Not there either. Maybe he had left them with a teacher... No one has anything from him for her. "He's not coming back..." _

_He's not coming back for me. _

_She leaves without a word in the dead of the night. She swears she is through with Logan, yet she goes to where it snows hoping in the remains of her hopeful heart he'll track her down. He'll find her. He'll realise what had always been under his nose the whole time and take her for his own. Fantasies never fulfilled flashed through her head before a searing pain cuts through it all..._

Rogue gasps in shock as her eyes slam wide open and she realises the pain she is feeling is in the neck whilst a heavy body is on top of her. Everything has come back to her, she is in full control although the multiple doses of two certain male ferals are a strong whisper in the background. The scent of the man - and it most certainly is male - is familiar to her. It doesn't take her long to realise just who it is, and with a snarl of her own she yanks Magneto's psyche to the foreground, using his ability to put the collar into pieces within seconds. Half a second later she shoves Magneto's psyche back where he belongs, then uses the strength of both Victor and Logan to shove the male body off her. He is sent flying across the room, slamming through the living room wall and quite a distance outside felling trees.

She puts a hand to her neck which has already healed, despite the blood still being there, and glares at the hole Logan has left. She had dreamt, wished, for him to mark her as his own and now he's done it. As much as she wants to believe he's done it because he wants her she knows he hasn't. Rogue knows how that man thinks and knows he only did it out of some duty to 'save her'. Although she is now fully aware, which Rogue is grateful for, it doesn't erase the pain he has put her through.

"You owe me a new wall, frail."

A male timber spoke up, causing Rogue to spin on a dime from where she sat on the couch to see Victor leaning in the doorway that led to the kitchen. She suddenly felt wary, unsure of how to react to him. On one hand he had kidnapped her for Magneto. However, despite the gloves and other protection he had not hurt her in any way - sexually or through pain and torture. He had also behaved almost like a gentleman - albeit a feral alpha gentleman - when he had come to the mansion whilst she was in the out-of-control-feral state. He may have seen her naked but hadn't touched her inappropriately. Infact he made it clear he wouldn't do anything like that until she was in a right state of mind.

She was between a rock and a hard place, and if she was entirely honest she wasn't sure if she wanted either to be around right now.

"I've got to go."

Rogue quickly spoke up, doing her best to sound firm and in control when she felt anything but. After all, this was Victor Creed infront of her. The infamous Sabertooth. For so long he had only been the sadistic feral villain in Rogue's world, but after his odd but gentle caring of her whilst she was out of it she had no idea how to behave around him. Especially since he had seen her naked. She paled. He had been the first male to see her naked - family didn't count. Rogue quickly pushed that thought away - she would find time to deal with it later. Not now with the man in question in the room. Before Rogue could get halfway to the hole in the wall that led to the outside world she felt a large hand grip her bicep.

"You're not going anywhere frail. We've bitten you now. Marked you. You're not leaving without us, and if you try we'll track you down. I'm sure you don't need me to tell you neither of us'll be pleased with you should we have to track you down."

A deep growl rumbled out of the blonde's chest, vibrating against her back as he pressed up against her ever so slightly. Enough for her to feel him and know just who was running things around here. He'd won their fight after all and against the runt too. Clearly the training at X's mansion wasn't good enough. If he kept the frail he'd have to train her up properly. He wasn't going to let her skill set stay sub-standard. Especially if she was going to carry his cubs. She needed to be able to take care of herself if needs be, even though he doubted there would be many moments where he or his brother wasn't with her.

"Let me go!"

Rogue demanded, her voice wavering as she felt fear and a slight bit of lust despite the fact his clawed fingers were pressing hard against her skin. If it wasn't one feral being high-handed it was another. Or at least it seemed that way today. Before she could pick out and use one of the mutations her own mutation had absorbed, creating its own mini-library of mutations in her mindscape she could access, Rogue saw the large bulky figure of the man that broke her heart make his way towards her. Of course he probably had no idea he had hurt her in such a way. It was slightly amusing, looking back on her feral state, that even in her feral state she was still mad at him. She hadn't let Logan come near her, growling at him ferociously even when her inner feral identified him as her 'Mate'.

"Let me go!"

She snarled, only this time it wasn't said so she could leave. This time she wanted to beat Logan to a bloody pulp. Normally she was a very sweet southern type of gal, but every person that knew the true nature of southerners knew not to get on the bad side of a southern belle. They could be demure and sweet but should you hurt them enough to turn on you that hidden passion would come to the forefront. The words 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' would never be more true then in the hands of a Southern Belle.

Victor found himself chuckling a little at Rogue's behaviour. She looked so much like an angry kitten trying to puff itself up to be a fierce tiger. He had no doubt that whilst Logan could easily look after himself - they were over a century old after all - he also knew Rogue would no doubt play dirty if she had to and get in a few choice blows. As much fun as it would be to see the pair go at it, Victor knew it would not help improve the situation they had currently. Leaning forward Victor locked eyes with his brother before running his tongue over the side of her neck that held his own claiming mark.

Her response surprised her. It was almost as if the second he began licking her that her anger fled, her legs felt weak, and she felt that curious tingling sensation between her thighs. Her eyes fluttered between open and closed as her head lolled back and to the side to give Victor better access. In her mind Rogue found her inner feral resembled both feline and canine with the way it was giving the impression of rolling over onto its back to beg for more. She could almost imagine Victor's sharp claws running down her stomach, only to feel him actually sliding his claws on his left hand running down her stomach before disappearing into her tracksuit bottoms.

Panic flooded through the still virginal woman, but just as she was about to yank his hand away another tongue began licking his own claiming mark on her and Rogue found that dizzying fog settle in far more then previously. She could smell him, both of them, and a very faint whisper told her this was wrong and too fast she could do nothing but sag in their arms as two different index fingers parted her womanhood's lips to slip inside.

It didn't take them long to bring her to completion, her first actually, and as she came to her senses she realised she was laid on the thick white fur rug infront of the fire. When had they ended up here? Blinking her eyes she realised they had just used their claiming marks and fingers to get rid of her anger. _'Of all the high-handed...'_ She growled mentally as she sat up, running a hand through her hair as she realised neither male was here although they had left a blanket over her. Embracing her inner feral she used the heightened senses to locate Victor in the kitchen - was he cooking? - and Logan in the bedroom she had previously slept in. From what she could gather with her senses Logan seemed to be unpacking or moving things around in the bedroom.

A smirk rose on her full lips as she realised both males were busy. With no one watching over her she knew this was the best time to escape. Before they used that wierd feral-licking-their-mark trick again. As quietly as possible Rogue stood up and made her way to the Logan-shaped hole in the wall. She did her best to not only keep herself in tune with all of her senses but also concentrate on moving as silently as possible. Unfortunately she did not have the practice the two brothers did, and so she shouldn't have been surprised when a thick, muscular arm shot across the hole she had been about to step through which in turn blocked her path. Her eyes shot up to look at who had stopped her, only to narrow into a glare at the sight of Logan.

She hated that he looked better then ever.

"Marie, what are you doing?"

Rogue found herself growling at him in response, clenching and unclenching her hands into fists as she tried her best not to attack him.

"You don't get to call me that Wolverine."

She snarled. She couldn't help but mentally smirk at the surprise in his dark eyes. '_Oh, I haven't even started yet...'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm loving all the reviews! I'm so glad people like this story. As for what happens next... You'll have to read and see! One thing is for sure, it'll be very entertaining to see Logan get out of the doghouse =D


	14. Chapter 14

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Fourteen: Logan vs Wolverine.

The supression collar had definately been one massive pain in the ass. It had felt like the opposite of the problems she had with her mutation the first time. When she first got her mutation she couldn't control it - it was always there and when she initially absorbed everything was just there at the forefront. She could see it all, and still could even after the initial absorption. It was only the mutation from the mutant she copied that she didn't feel anymore after the initial period. With the collar though she could feel every ability she had, like it was a part of her skin, and yet could not touch a single one unless whatever machine Stryker had allowed it. When she turned feral, the ability to understand machinery went with it.

When Logan bit her, everything that was Rogue came flooding back including the memories. It was like reliving everything all over again. Any other female feral, if she had gone as feral as Rogue had, would have only needed one claiming bite mark from an equally powerful male. Rogue however was no ordinary mutant, feral, or woman. She had the capacity to hold unlimited mutations, memories, and psyches. She was an army on her own, and looking back on everything Rogue realised it was probably fated for her to have the two most powerful feral males as her mates. No one else could contain or control her should she get out of control. Victor had only managed thus far because she didn't have access to all of her abilities. If she had, well she was a villian's wet dream. One bite mark from one of the most powerful male ferals had brought half her humanity and sanity back. A second brought everything back. She was herself again.

It was only with the second mark, as every memory she had ever had came back that she felt it. Magneto's mutation was probably the strongest she had since the man himself had made her hold on until he got to the moment before the point of death. She had everything Magneto had, and although when she felt his mutation as it all came rushing back as a light caress it was enough for a short blast to rid herself of the supression collar. There would have been no other way to get rid of it otherwise - except a technology expert or Magneto himself.

She had also been reminded of the fighting back at the Manor. A fight Logan hadn't won. A fight Victor had won both against Logan and herself.

Her newly acquired feral knowledge flared through her mind.

Before she knew what she had done her right hand slapped Logan across the face.

"You don't get to come here and mark me Logan! You didn't win the fight against Victor or me. I'm not yours and I never was! You whine you're more feral then human, but you're wrong. You're more human then feral. You use your feral mutation as an excuse to drink, fight, and fuck whatever piece in a skirt interests you. I'd bet my last dollar that your feral side, Wolverine, actually doesn't want any of that crap. I bet he wants a mate and pups, a normal family life, but you're just too chicken to try it. You're terrified you won't be good enough for that kind of life, and lets face it, the way you are now... You aren't good enough. I'd rather have Victor then you at this point. I'm not the same girl you picked up on the side of the road Logan. She died seeing your tongue down that bitch's throat on the Medical Bay table. I'm stronger now. I can turn you into a pretzel without breaking a sweat, and you know what? I like it! You're not good enough for me. I'm an Alpha bitch, and you're nothing but an Omega with an ego and a drinking problem."

Rogue ranted, passion filling her voice as she finally got everything off her chest that she had been harbouring for years. She didn't even bother to see his reaction or expression. She simply shoved his arm away and sauntered out of the Logan shaped hole in the wall with a feeling of relief and achievement. She couldn't quite believe she had said all that but now she had she could only feel proud of herself.

She probably should have checked Logan's reaction though. As it was, she didn't and so was completely surprised when suddenly her body went flying down to the floor. She landed with a thud on her stomach, and for a few seconds she was stunned as well as completely confused. However as she was flipped onto her back, the sound of Hijack barking in the background, she was finally able to see who had tackled her. To her surprise it was Logan but for some reason his face, his expression, was unfamiliar. She had seen him angry and in lust (although not with her). This unfamiliarity wasn't either.

Suddenly it clicked. His eyes. His normally chocolate brown eyes were a golden amber. The same as Victor's.

"Oh my god,"

Rogue breathed, realising this must be the infamous Wolverine that had everyone running scared. Including Logan himself.

"Mine!"

He snarled, rolling his hips against hers which caught her by surprise so much she found herself looking down to make sure it was happening. She found herself feeling like the niave teenage girl she used to be again as she tentatively pressed a hand to Wolverine's chest. He was really here. She knew it was real too because Logan's belt buckle was digging into the soft flesh of her stomach through her t-shirt. She was so tempted to give in to every dirty fantasy she had ever had about this situation right then and there. It would be so easy and it seemed pretty clear Wolverine was willing. However, she knew it wouldn't help. Sure, it would be a lot of fun probably but it wouldn't sort out her issues with Logan nor would it make them proper Mates anyway. Logan could always claim it was a one night stand of weakness. No, she had to do this right and at that moment she couldn't hate the fact more.

Rogue closed her eyes reluctantly, summoning her inner strength, before opening them to look at Wolverine eye to eye.

"You know you can't stay in control. I need to know a few things before you go though."

She began. Wolverine growled in fustration but nodded anyway. He was clearly far more intelligent then most gave him credit for.

"Are you... attracted to me?"

A nod.

"Do you want me to be your Mate?"

Another nod and sinful smirk. Rogue found herself having to pause slightly as she tried to calm down her body's reactions.

"How long have you wanted this?"

Wolverine licked his lips before he spoke.

"Since I smelt ya in the bar... It was snowin' but even that didn't smell as pure and good as you did. Knew you were the one. I wanted to start the rituals then... Showed ya I could protect you... But Logan..."

He snarled then, glancing away briefly before meeting her eyes again.

"By the time we got to the Manor, Logan was in control again. Used that ice bitch 'cos he knew she'd never leave the Icycle for him, but it'd keep ya away. Don't care about age. You're mine! I'll prove it to you. I'll do the rituals again, proper. I'll bite you again. Make it stick."

Before Rogue could stop him Wolverine was on his feet and calling out Victor to fight him. She had always imagined Wolverine had always wanted her. That it was Logan and his issues stopping from things going the way they should have. However she had always thought maybe, just maybe, it was all just some childish fantasy that had grown out of an overwhelming crush for Logan. To hear it was real, it was true, it felt like the best kick in the gut in the world.

As she heard Victor walk out of the house Rogue quickly snapped to what was going on and jumped to her feet.

"Wait! Wolverine you can't!"

She shouted, causing the male feral to go ram rod still before turning on her with a ferocious look. Realising he must have taken that the wrong way, she continued.

"Logan doesn't want me. He hasn't proved it has he? Even if you do things the way it should, it won't mean anything to Logan. He could... He could leave. I'd never see him again. How long would it be until you gained control again? Months? Years? Centuries? No. You can't do it alone Wolverine. You and Logan need to merge into one soul like Victor has with Sabertooth. You can't do anything without him, otherwise it means nothing."

She quickly explained, tears coming to the corners of her eyes which caused Wolverine's expression to soften.

"So be it."

He rumbled, before his eyes rolled back into his head and his entire body fell backwards with a thud. Stunned, Rogue bolted towards Logan's body only to have Victor intercept her.

"Leave 'im be. Wolverine is talking things out with Logan. It might take a while but when his eyes open they'll be one."

Victor told her. Victor had lived so long, and with his childhood being as dark as it was there was little he wanted to remember from it. However he did remember his own Merging. It hadn't been as drastic as Logan's was now, he had merely accepted his other half and moments later he felt all the bonuses from it. Logan however had lived Split from his feral side for so long that it caused him to have a drastic Merging now he was doing it. He guessed it would take a while with how stubborn Logan - god he hated that name - could be.

She wanted to leave. She didn't want to be in this awkwardly vunerable situation and boy did she feel awkwardly vunerable. However she knew she couldn't just go running. Wolverine was trying to merge with Logan so they could have a chance to be with her. All of this was for her, and as much as she hated feeling so vunerable, uncertain, and exposed she knew she couldn't just abandon them or Victor. Only a truly cowardly and selfish person could run at this point. Rogue was neither. She had matured over the years. She would stick this out and make the best of it. Maybe it would be the best thing that could ever happen to her. Maybe Logan and Wolverine would become one with ease, then Logan, Victor, and herself would live happily ever after with tons of cubs of their own. Maybe they'd even visit the Manor and she could show off her men. A small smirk tugged at the corners of her lips at the thought of showing everyone just which two men belonged to her, and her only. To rub it into Jean's face...

A memory suddenly popped to the front of her mind, causing her to look up into Victor's eyes as she asked.

"You said I could mark you? Before... anyway, you caught me looking at your neck where you had bitten me and you said I could bite you. Did you mean it?"

Victor chuckled, stepping closer to her before using his huskiest tone to reply.

"Yes. Females mark their mate in return. They're just as territorial as males, but tend to only mark their male once the male has marked her. Due to this it is seen as a sign of acceptance from the female when she marks her male. Keeps other females away from whats theirs too. Also, before you ask, yes a female's mark on their male has the same effect ours has on you when we touch it."

Rogue couldn't help but find the information useful. So if she marked Victor and Logan, when she touched their marks they would turn into a pile of mush too. Now that could be useful to get her own way sometimes. Depending on the time they were out afterwards, if she wanted a nap she could be asleep before they came round. She could get out of a lot of chores that way too if things worked out between the three of them. If they had cubs she could get out of doing their dirty nappies using this handy piece of information.

She was about to ask Victor if he was serious about the two - or three - of them as a romantic item when suddenly three sharp blades were sticking out of Victor's lower abdomen and barely brushing against her own t-shirt. Blood poured out of the holes and onto the metallic blades heavily. It was so sudden and gorey Rogue found it hard to comprehend what was happening.

Seconds later the blades were yanked out of Victor's body, and Victor spun around. He was healed by the time he had turned to face his attacker.

"Ready?"

Victor growled, a dangerous but playful smirk on his lips as he stared at his brother, James Howlett. He really needed to set Rogue straight about the guy's name. He would not let his runt of a brother go around calling himself Logan after that putrid man.

"I was born ready."

Was the answering growl. Mayhem ensued.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Helikesitheymikey, I absolutely loved your review! It was long but filled with all the best questions, and I hope this chapter answered a few of them for you. Its too early yet to answer the rest but never fear they will be answered. Thankyou so much for such a wonderful and thoughtful review, and I really hope you keep reading as well as maybe review again should the desire hit you. Rosmund Chadwick, thankyou for your review and PMs. I am so happy you love this story so much. Soulsistersinaslan, she will definately pull one over on them. It may take a while, but it will be there. Keep reading and reviewing! *loves the inspiration and muse buzz I'm having right now*


	15. Chapter 15

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Fifteen: Fighter.

The ensuing fight between Wolverine and Sabertooth would have given Rogue nightmares for months afterwards - that is if she didn't have other peoples' nightmares to contend with first. Apart from slicing off body parts, thank god, anything seemed to be allowed. In just two minutes the ground was covered in more blood then leaf litter, and that was saying something!

Rogue wasn't sure whether to bury her head in the sand or run like hell. She knew neither of them could die, after this long living they must have tried everything, but what would happen when it came to Wolverine versus her? The last time she had fought against either of them she had been out of her mind in a Feral state. She could handle them then, or at least her new Feral side was confident she could. Now, she was just Rogue, all be it with her own weaponry. She still couldn't help but feel nervous just at the thought of going against this fully merged Wolverine. It had been so long since she fought Logan, and honestly she had always felt that Logan had taken it easy on her. Would he do that now? Would it be a good thing or a bad thing if he took it easy on her? Rogue wasn't sure, and a part of her never wanted to find out.

She found herself almost throwing up when a small round portion of (she guessed Victor's) intestine came rolling by. For a moment she had to wander how many times these two had fought each other, especially during the time Logan did not have amnesia. Did they often go at it? What was their deal anyway? For some reason she felt that the pair could have killed each other a number of times (perhaps the only ones in the world who could) and yet they were both still living. Why was that? What bond, or was it blackmail, did they have with each other to keep each other alive all this time? Now that she thought about it Victor always did seem to have an almost protective look in his eyes when Logan was fighting - especially when it wasn't with him, and when Logan wasn't fighting with him Victor always did seem to butt in to fight him. Was there something more there then she realised?

Rogue supposed she had been out of the loop for a while...

Suddenly a loud thud caught her attention. She spun around only to find Victor laid on his back in his own mini crate with Wolverine's deadly adamantium coated bone claws piercing his neck as they shimmered under the sunlight. Huh, Wolverine had actually won and in a decent time too. She had thought it would take a bit longer, or even go on forever, since the two of them were so evenly matched. She watched as the Wolverine stood up before walking her way. What she noticed most was that his eyes looked just like Victor's now with that feral amber colour. Of course unlike last time when it had only been Wolverine looking through those eyes, this time Rogue could see some humanity in them which she realised must be Logan. They really were merged, and she noted with a frown his blood-soaked claws were still out. It wasn't until he was a large-Victor-like-leap away that Rogue realised something;

It was her turn to fight him, and right then the only instinct she had was to flee - quickly!

For some reason her gaze fled to Victor, who simply raised an eyebrow at her. Sure, she didn't know much about the guy - and most she had heard when it concerned him with women did not suggest hero or gentleman - but he wasn't even going to try and provoke Logan into fighting with him again?

So Rogue did one of the most cowardly things she could have done, besides running, and she grabbed a hold of Logan's adamantium skeleton thanks to Magneto's mutation. At the look in Logan's eyes in reaction to what she did, Rogue could only blush in embarassment and maybe a little shame.

She stood by her decision however - he was huge! Sure, he hadn't grown at all but god, after merging he just felt a hell of a lot bigger, deadlier, and everything screamed to her 'deadly predator - flee, now!' and it was taking a lot of her memories of what their relationship used to be just to keep her in the same area as him. If this was Logan PRE-amnesia then she was pretty sure she hadn't met Logan like this for their first meeting. She was pretty sure this Logan, without knowing her, probably would have never given her the time of day.

"You're gonna have to let him go some time frail, and the longer it takes ya, the more mad its gonna make 'im."

Victor spoke, his rough and husky voice doing things to her body that shouldn't be right or normal.

Trying to regain composure despite the feral smile on Victor's face and feral glint in Logan's eyes that told her they _smelt_ her reaction, she spoke up again.

"How do you know that anyway? As far as I know you two only go at it when the X-men and the Brotherhood fight."

What he responded with caused not only her eyes to widen but make her feel as if everything she thought she knew was crumbling beneath her.

"He's my little brother, obviously. Can't you see the family resemblance?"

The predatory smirk he gave, along with his words, caused her to loose control of Magneto's mutation thus freeing Logan from being frozen.

A hell of a lot must have happened since she left, and for the first time she wondered if it had been a good thing to leave. Logan must have needed her back then when he found out because clearly Logan knew now from his lack of reaction to Victor's words...

Her thought process was halted however as she saw Logan leap for her - huh, that looks a lot like a move Victor would do - and then her hands were out, ice flooding out of them and making itself into a thick ice wall infront of her. She had to bite back a laugh at the look on Logan's face as he face planted against the ice wall before dropping to the floor in a crouch.

Due to the heat it took a lot of effort on Rogue's part to keep the ice wall frozen and up instead of melting, so when Logan simply carved through it with his claws she had no choice but to let go of the ice (and let it melt) so she could use a different mutation to fight with. In the end she didn't have time to choose one as Logan simply lunged at her with his claws right for her abdomen. Rogue didn't even realise she was moving until she noticed she hadn't gotten hurt yet. Surprise flooded through her as she realised she remembered all of her old fighting lessons with Logan, and before she knew it she felt comfortable again. She was fighting Logan, it was familiar, and brought up all those old pleasant feelings she used to have when this occurred. Before the Ice Bitch ruined it...

It wasn't until she had to do a particularly high backflip to dodge one of Logan's kicks that the feeling of flying fluttered through her mind. The whisper of a psyche brushed through her mind, _'Fly... he can't catch you there'_, and to her surprise at just the mere thought of flying up her body did it. Rogue soon realised this must be one of the mutations that blonde from the lab had, but forced herself not to think of that as she flew even higher into the air with a happy grin. She hadn't realised how freeing this could feel!

Of course she was so caught up in the feel of the air caressing her everywhere that she didn't see Victor throw Logan into the air after all. It was only when his heavy mass collided with her front, causing her to gasp in surprise and loose her grip on the new mutation, that she came to her senses. By then it was too late as the pair dropped with a heavy thud to the hard ground below with Logan on top and his claws pressing lightly against her slender neck.

Before a word could be spoken Logan's head replaced his claws and his teeth sunk into the claiming mark he had made earlier. This time however Rogue knew he had won fairly - at least in the right way unlike last time - and so let her body go limp beneath him even though her heart was still racing a hundred miles a minute (in her opinion).

Taking his teeth out of her skin, which healed although left the scar behind, Logan then leant forward with his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. In a deep husky purr he spoke;

"Mine."

For poor little Rogue who had dreamt of this moment more then a million times in her life found it all too overwhelming. In that moment she was just Anne Marie D'Ancanto, the girl who was in love with a man she always thought would be unattainable, and now her every wish had just come true. It was far too much for her mind and heart to handle, so before she knew it her eyes fluttered closed as she sank into a heaven-sent oblivion.

Meanwhile, Hijack had watched the whole thing with curious interest. However when his Alpha fell unconcious he swiftly ran over to her. A confused growl rumbled in his throat however as the dark haired male on top of her picked his Alpha up almost reverantly into his large arms. When the large blonde male made his way over, Hijack couldn't help but pin his ears back and actually snarl at the two males. Who did they think they were to take his Alpha away from him? It didn't seem that the two males considered him a threat as they made their way towards the house without even looking back at him once. Filled with aggression he hadn't felt necessary to embrace before, the grey wolf hybrid bolted after the human male pair with ears pinned back against his skull.

They did try to keep the canine out but he managed to force his way inside, and kept right by Rogue's side as Logan carried her into the bedroom. Hijack growled as the male placed his Alpha onto the bed, making sure he was gentle, before he leapt up onto the bed himself. With a fierce possessiveness, the wolf laid his belly on top of his Alpha's, the pair resembling a cross in their positioning, and snarled at the two males in the room. He wanted it to be known this was his Alpha, and until his Alpha said otherwise no one else was getting close to her.

Deciding this was a battle they could afford to loose, after all James and Victor did have a lot to talk about now, the pair of males left the room.

It wasn't long after that Rogue began to stir, feeling an unfortunate but incredible headache starting to appear. So much had happened in so little time. She didn't even know where to begin...

When she realised she actually had parents (her adoptive ones didn't count since they kicked her out as a young teen) that she had to inform - they could be worried about her - she groaned in fustration. She was an adult with new parents. One was Mystique.

"Oh FUCK!"

Rogue swore as she sat bolt up-right, almost dislodging Hijack in the process. Somehow Mystique as her mother was much bigger of a priority then Logan being Victor's brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I didn't intend on doing another chapter for PI so soon, I have other chapters needed to do, but Rosmund really wanted another chapter and X-men Origins: Wolverine was on TV last night, so here is what peer pressure and a ton of muse gets you; another new chapter, and earlier then intended! I hope you all enjoyed it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Sixteen: Long Way To Go.

So much had happened in such a short time. Rogue couldn't be sure when everything had started, what single event had brought all this to fruition, but she had a feeling that maybe it was when she saw Jean and Logan kissing in the medical bay.

Everyone had thought she had died when the dam broke and the water flooded that huge section of forest. Although no one had said anything about it being her, Rogue's, fault but she had been sure everyone was thinking it. After all she had been the only one other then Jean that could have fixed the jet. She could have taken Jean's ability, gone outside, and saved the day. She hadn't had a fiancee and whatever Logan was waiting for her, nor was she a medical doctor, or a proper X-men, and a whole school of mutants relying on her. It wouldn't have been as devastating if she had been the one thought dead from a heroic event. Still, it had been Jean, she had been thought dead, but after Scott went missing - well killed as was realised later - it was soon found out Jean was alive. Well, alive and reunited with her alter-ego (and boy what an ego!) known as Phoenix.

The rampage Phoenix had went on had been epic to say the least. In Rogue's opinion it was an event a long time coming. No one could be as jumped-up-miss-perfect as Jean Grey without some sort of major breakdown on the horizon. At the battle of Alcatraz, as Rogue had heard tell from various sources, Logan had slid his adamantium coated bone claws into Jean's stomach in an attempt to kill her. Funnily enough, her heart had stopped at which point a few things happened.

Jean had killed Xavier previous to the battle, and by the time the claws slid into Jean's flesh, however, Xavier had managed to settle into his brother's brain dead body. He had enough energy at that point to, when he sensed Jean's heart stop, to go inside his student's head. Long story short, he got rid of the darker aspects of the Phoenix, let the lighter portions (In Rogue's opinion it couldn't have been much) merge with Jean Grey. With that done a mutant with the gift of healing others who had been travelling down to get the cure, had managed to revive Jean. Apparently the guy thought she was sexy as hell.

Typical, in Rogue's opinion. Of course, no one had seen Jean's body being taken by the mutant and thus everyone assumed her dead once again. The funeral was held, Logan left, and then Xavier managed to return to his home in Westchester. Shortly after Jean was delivered back to the mansion, and then apparently on an excursion out alone to talk to a new mutant in the centre of New York, Xavier was kidnapped by Jeremy Stryker.

Which then brought us full circle to today; Rogue in bed with Hijack with two of the most powerful Ferals as her Mates, and no idea what to do next.

Another overwhelming factor was she had more mutations in her body then she used to. First was her own, then she had Iceman's mutation, Pyro's, Wolverine's mutations, Mystique's, Professor Xavier's, Carol Danver's, and adamantium bonded to her entire skeleton. She was a one-woman army. Literally. Not only that but she knew - well until proved otherwise - who her biological parents were. That was a major bombshell. Rogue wasn't entirely sure how she was supposed to feel about it but she did know they would be worrying about her now that they both knew. She wouldn't be surprised if Mystique was at the Manor hounding Charles to find her.

Rogue found herself shuddering at the mere thought of Mystique trying to be a mother.

She hoped to god Magneto wasn't her Godfather, or god forbid, any of her own future offspring turned out to be blue. Not that blue was a bad colour, nor were scales a bad thing, but it wasn't as if Mystique was the best role model anyway so it would probably be best to steer clear of anything that could be linked back to her.

Sighing, she lifted a hand to scratch Hijack behind his right ear as she tried to decide what to do next.

She knew she couldn't put off 'mating' with her two new Mates, but one of them alone was intimidating enough for the world weary virgin let alone two of them at the same time - and she just knew neither would want to be elsewhere whilst she was mating so she was going to have to face the pair of them together. She frowned briefly as she stared at the spot between her legs. Would either of them, let alone both, fit? God, she had a bad feeling she would need her healing factor if or when (most likely when, Rogue thought grudgingly) when they got to it.

On the other hand she would have to contact the Manor at some point, probably 'get to know' her new parents - if it was true. There was also, sorting out her life (would she quit her job, sell her home, and set up a new life with Logan and Victor or try it alone somewhere else although she doubted this was a serious option), and probably this brand new... relationship - for lack of a better word - with the Feral Brothers. Not to mention the whole Jean Grey issue.

There was also the fact Logan was Victor's brother. How had he found that out? What else did he know? Who was he really? What was his past? What did that mean for him, them, now? Did it change anything when it came to their dynamic? So many questions, and although she wanted the answer to all of them she was just far too scared to ask them - what if she didn't like the answer?

There were so many 'what if' questions, that it almost seemed to be in a loop in her head. The main few, for some reason, seemed to be; what if the three of them (Rogue-Logan-Victor) had cubs together? She knew the two brothers wouldn't call any children of theirs children. Oh no. It would be cubs all the way...

Groaning in fustration, Rogue let her body fall back onto the bed as she clenched her eyes shut tightly. Unfortunately, the childish thinking of if-I-can't-see-it-then-it's-not-happening was not going to work this time.

"Here I thought you were groaning for a more pleasureable reason."

Purred a husky male voice which caused Rogue to sit bolt up right in shock since she had not heard anyone come into the room. The sight of Victor leaning against the doorway shirtless did things to Rogue's body she wasn't very proud of. She had to make sure her mouth was shut as she tried to steady the beating of her heart and ignore the fact she was feeling all tingly between her thighs. Unfortunately she had a feeling Victor knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Unlike common opinions, although Victor had a fair amount of hair on his muscular chest - oh my god, his pecks are huge! - he was certainly not covered in so much hair you couldn't see skin. He had just enough to look rough, wild, and sexy with a hint of animal. He did not have enough to make his own Victor-style rug. His arms were massive and she had a feeling he could crack her skull open like a nut just with his arm muscles alone.

"You're not supposed to be in here!"

Rogue, rather pitifully even in her opinion, protested as she crossed her left arm over her breasts and brought her knees up to her chest even though she was fully clothed. Hijack, forced off his Alpha and the bed due to her new position, eyed his Alpha and his Alpha's new mate before wandering out of the bedroom. She would have pulled up the blankets over herself if she hadn't been laying on top of them. She really had no room to protest though as she very well knew. This wasn't her house - she had a feeling it was either just Victor's, or belonged to both brothers. She had no say in rules in this house but she couldn't help what came out of her mouth. It was habit. She had been brought up to be a proper southern lady. No man should be in her bedroom unless it was her father, brother, or husband. Rogue frowned at that thought. Did being Mates make the two feral males equal to being her husband? She really did not think this through.

She held back a mewl of protest as Victor stalked forward. Her eyes were captivated by the look in his own amber ones, both by slight fear and a feeling of being enchanted. It felt like she was being eaten alive and yet he hadn't touched her yet. Rogue, although innocent in body, was not so niave she didn't know what was going to happen - or at least what Victor intended to happen. She had no idea whether to let it happen or not...

On one hand it wasn't as if Victor - who was cleaned up compared to when she had first met him - was not attractive. He was very attractive in just the way she liked; wild, rough, and all man. Just like his brother. If Victor had the inclination to charm the females he met, she had no doubt he could be the best womanizer in the world. He would have every female parting their legs for him. Unfortunately though he had never really had the inclination to do so, and was known for being a very brutal rapist. At least that was what all the rumours and everyone who knew him said. Most of her didn't doubt that the stories probably were true but Rogue was the type of person who needed to see it to believe it. She wasn't about to take gossip at face value.

Before she knew it Victor was hovering over her, his body so close that she had been forced to let her legs lay out straight. Her heart was beating faster then normal, her breathing rate was higher as well, and no matter how much her brain told her body to calm down it just wouldn't. This was Victor Creed, aka Sabertooth, and Rogue knew she should be trying to fight or run away from the mutant. That was the normal thing to do in this situation and yet it wasn't at the same time.

He had bitten her. His claiming mark was still on her neck, the only scar she would ever keep for the rest of her now immortal life. She was his in his own eyes and she knew it. Not only that but a part of her, bigger then she even wanted to admit, wanted to bite him back and make him hers proper.

Curiousity. What would it be like to have the infamous Sabertooth as her own? No one would dare touch her again. No more having to be a damsel needing to be rescued. No more kidnapping plots. No more being used or abused. That was just with Sabertooth... with both him and Wolverine... she would be feared. Not as a plague on society, not in that awful and horrible way she was so used to. No, she would be feared because of the power she would hold. They would feel fear and a need to please her... The flinching and backing away by others because of her mutation would be a thing of the past...

Of course, that was if you considered the whole situation without bringing their hearts and their feelings into it.

Rogue's gaze snapped to the feral's clawed fingers as they travelled down her cheek, neck, and to the point where her cleavage met the shirt she was wearing. She gulped, unable to help herself, and Victor's answer was a rumbling growl that sent a whole new flutter of tingly feelings between her thighs.

The scent of Logan soon met her nostrils, and having not realised until then she had closed her eyes, she opened them to see Logan stood on the other side of the bed.

She had a feeling for the first time in her life there would be no running, and perhaps, also, for the first time she didn't want too.

She didn't know whether this decision would be a good one or not in the long run, but with her mutation in her skin turned off she decided that after today she would be innocent no longer. These two males were hers, as they took the only gift she had left to bestow, she would sink her teeth into their necks and claim them properly as her own.

To hell with society, her new parents, and Dr Jean Grey would say.

This was her life, and although this had never been a dream of hers she knew in that single moment as she met those two pairs of feral eyes that this was everything she ever wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've owed this chapter for a few days. I watched some horse racing I recorded on Tuesday or Wednesday of this week and told myself if a horse named Novelist won his race I'd get out a chapter for PI on that day. Couple of days later its done, and out. I may not have promised any of you to do it on that day, but I still feel bad its late. Anyway! I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Please keep the awesome reviews coming!

Helikesitheymikey, loved your review again! You are seriously awesome, and I do love reading every one you give me.

Although this chapter probably hasn't answered any of the questions I've been asked, I did have to do this chapter for myself. I reread (or reskimmed) the story myself, and some things were unclear through what has been written as to what I meant. So, I hope I have cleared up a few murky things in this chapter; mainly surrounding Jean Grey and how she survived as well as a bit of the timeline.

Next chapter will be basically around them consummating their bond, so after that we'll be able to get closer to the questions you all want answers for - at least for Helikesitheymikey anyway. So stayed tuned!

Rosmund, I hope this chapter satisfies all those urges of yours! Love your PMs and reviews. Please keep them coming. They truly do make my day! By the way, I still absolutely love your story Into The Woods. I get excited every time I see an email saying there is a new chapter. Keep them coming! And when that story is finished, do another one with Victor but maybe have him with Rogue this time? I kinda like that pairing. Pretty please?


	17. Chapter 17

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Seventeen: Don't Stop.

Rogue could have switched on her mutation and absorbed either male (or both) until they were incapacitated enough for her to be able to run. Escape.

However she never did it. Her mutation was switched off, and although before she went Feral she would have never wanted any male to touch her with a barge pole, let alone their own flesh, a lot of things had happened since then.

They had so much more to talk about as well. Rogue had always fully believed that if she ever got control of her mutation she would not whore herself out like some idiot at Mardis Gras. No, she'd wait for the right guy to loose her virginity to. Whilst her mutation had forced her into a life as a nun, for lack of a better description, she wasn't going to just go stupid because she could touch. She wasn't a whore, or a slut, and she did not want a one night stand. It had never been in her to be honest. Perhaps, if she had never had her mutation she would have made love by now - probably with Cody. However although it may have been nice, safe, and affectionate, perhaps even loving, deep down Rogue knew it would not be anything like her real first time was going to be.

She was so much more then she had thought she was all those years ago. Her mutation had helped her see that in the end. There were some perks to it. It just took a while for her to figure that out.

A gasp left Rogue's mouth as a large hand was placed upon her stomach beneath the material of the shirt she was wearing. Her gaze travelled up the brawny arm attached to the hand to see it was Logan. The intensity of his gaze left her breathless. So much so she didn't even realise she was grasping both of his muscular arms so tightly that her nails were digging into his skin. All she could think of was that she hadn't seen him look at anyone like he was looking at her in that moment, not even the Ice Bitch. It was just so overwhelming, and so much more then anything she had ever dreamed of or fantasied about that she was pretty sure if her heart could go so fast it would explode it would be doing it right now.

"P-please..."

Rogue begged, although honestly she wasn't entirely sure what she was begging for. On one hand she could be begging for this to be real. On another hand it could be that she desperately wanted to be with Logan and for him to be faithful for her. On another, it could be for them to stop teasing her and start pleasuring her. After all she was very new to all of this and hadn't worked up any patience when it came to these type of feelings. Especially since she had never been touched like this before. Her mutation had hindered that before she had gained control. After control, she had decided to wait for the right man and honestly, she had never felt the need to touch herself either; she had gained control after she left the Manor and Logan.

"Shh, my Mate, we'll make you feel good."

Victor purred, rubbing his cheek - slight stubble and all - against her own as he not only ran his tongue against his Claiming Mark but skimmed his fingers over her decolletage which suddenly seemed oh-so-sensitive. She hated the fact her body seemed to beg for his; all the way down to his extra-sharp nails.

She couldn't quite believe how they made her feel. She was in a t-shirt and boxers owned by one of the two brothers, she wasn't in picture perfect health, and honestly she was pretty sure she looked a complete wild state after not only being Feral for what could have been months to a year but also due to the fighting that had happened in the past fourty eight hours. Yet, here she was, beneath two virile Feral males who were making her feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

In that instance, as Victor lips caressed his Claiming Mark and Logan's brushed as lightly as a butterfly's wing over hers, Rogue realised how right this was.

The three of them were meant to be together. Sure, there were things they didn't know about the other, but in that moment she realised it didn't matter. They literally had all the time in the world.

"Lo-"

Rogue began, only to be interrupted by the man himself.

"James. My name is James Howlett."

He whispered huskily to her, a smirk on his lips as her gaze snapped onto his face.

"Yes." She began, "James... James."

It felt right. Looking at his face, hearing his name was James, it just fit and suddenly memories she didn't realise she had fluttered through her mind telling her all about the life of James. He had been through so much... Seen so much war... For a brief moment a flare of jealousy went through her as she saw the face of what looked like an Asian woman who had turned out to be working for Stryker. It passed however as Rogue realised he was hers now as she was his.

"Anna. My name... Anna Marie D'Ancanto. I prefer Marie though."

She confessed, and for the first time in a while she felt unburdened as she told her true name. She could trust these two. She knew this, and she had a feeling they knew it too, as well as the fact they trusted her.

Seconds later, James lips were on hers, and for the first time in years Rogue allowed herself to be Anna Marie D'Ancanto. Whilst James' tongue swept into her mouth, Victor made quick work of taking her clothes off with his claws. He was so quick and efficient with it not only did she not feel him do so until she felt a breeze but he also hadn't even scratched her whilst using those potentially deadly claws of his.

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Victor's lips descending towards his Claiming Mark on her neck.

"N-no! Not fair..."

She gasped as James' lips left hers to wander down the front of her throat. Victor merely smirked wickedly at her, his eyes telling her he knew exactly what she was going on about, and before she could do a single thing his lips had descended on its destination; that special point between her thighs that before now had been untouched sexually. She gasped in shock, a moan following through, and before she knew what she was doing, her hands were in his dirty blonde hair grabbing it for all she was worth.

A half hearted thought of maybe she should have let Victor lavish his attention on his Claiming Mark flitted through her conciousness, but was gone the second his tongue twisted in a rather delightfully sinful way inside of her.

"Oh god,"

Marie murmurred, barely noticing the lift of her own hips as Victor used his inner feline feral to his (and she briefly thought her own as well) advantage. The effect of his stubble against her flesh there, gradually becoming more and more sensitive, was a lot more sensual and arousing then she would have thought it could be. Infact, she had always thought any kind of stubble near that area would make her feel sore and scratchy, but Victor's didn't. Infact, what light stubble he did have was so soft that it made her feel slightly ticklish amongst all the pleasureable sensations he (as well as his stubble and that talented tongue) were producing.

James' lips, having carried on their descent past her throat, travelled between her bosom before he took the left one hostage. He used teeth and tongue to nipple, suck, and lick his lover into producing a chorus of moans to leave those plush parted lips of hers.

She couldn't help but start whimpering. A brand new sensation was coiling in what felt like the bottom of her stomach or lower abdomen. It felt so exciting, thrilling, and yet so unknowingly scary that she was torn between letting the sensation reach its peak or stopping it all right then and there.

Her mind was filled with such conflicting thoughts that she didn't even realise Magneto's mutation was simultaneously switching on and off, causing not only James but herself to flinch every so often. Of course it didn't pass Victor's or James' notice that she flinched as well, and the pair shared a look saying they would get to the bottom of _that_ as soon as their first coupling was over.

Before her mind could even process it, her very first orgasm washed over her sending her the most intense feeling of pleasure.

Once she had climbed down from her high, Marie's mind managed to reboot causing a random thought to pop into her mind. Although her orgasm had felt good, very good, she couldn't help but wonder if that was what all the fuss was about. It didn't seem like such a... thing to be so obsessed over that you'd commit adultery or even pay for. Sure, it was nice - very nice - and she loved it but was it worth all the fuss and attention that the media and everyone else tended to put on it? Marie couldn't say it was. She wouldn't go against morals or go bankrupt to have such a feeling regularly.

Perhaps it just depended on the person, but Marie couldn't say it would be something she'd die without (not including her healing factor, of course).

Still, she wouldn't ever have to put that to the test since her two very special males would be hers for the rest of their eternities.

Marie blinked a few times before she realised that both Victor and James had stripped off whilst she had been recovering from her sexual peak. It was only in that moment that her usual shyness when it came to her body flooded through, causing her to blush a little as she brought her knees up to her chest. Of course, James wasn't having any of that and so leaned over her, forcing her legs down until they were straight as well as their chests lightly touching.

"It's okay Darlin'. We're gonna take this nice and slow. Just don't forget to bite."

He purred, gliding his hips against hers just to tease her a little. Her hips answered his instinctively, causing the head of his member to brush lightly against the bundle of nerves Marie didn't even know was there. She pretty much jumped in shock at the touch, gasping out her pleasure and surprise, as her hands instinctively grabbed his bulging biceps.

"I'm right here Marie."

James whispered huskily to her, causing their eyes to meet and for the first time Marie finally believed just how real this was. She had hoped. She had prayed. She had tried so hard (albeit in a juvenile manner as she looked back on her Manor days) to have this man for her own. Now he was here, with her, and they were about to be joined for the very first time.

Tears threatened the corner of her eyes as she moved her hands to his shoulder blades, her fingernails digging into the skin a little as she managed to smooth her voice over for one last sentence before she lost all composure;

"Don't stop. Just don't stop."

He understood, and with a subtle nod along with a flick of his hips, he pushed his hardening pole of flesh and muscle inside the only woman he'd bed for the rest of his unnatural life. The second he tore through her maidenhead, Marie bit back a scream of pain and for a moment she almost sank into the tough outer shell of Rogue but James' continual whisperings of 'I'm right here Marie' and Victor honest-to-god-real-purring that was practically being sung into her ear managed to keep her anchored.

"Shit!"

She breathed when the pain had finally began ebbing away, although she had a feeling that Victor sucking on his Claiming Mark was helping with that. Not that she had the heart to tell him to stop in that moment. It felt so damn good. Within moments James began to thrust, sinking in and pulling out in a steady rhythm to get Marie used to it. It didn't take long for her own hips to answer his, sinking into something so right and natural that Marie was wondering why they had waited so damn long to do this (although could she think about anything but pleasure she would know why).

Marie continued to stare into James' beautifully deep eyes as their bodies became one, his large hands kneading the flesh of her buttocks whilst her own were busy sinking and pulling out her nails out of the skin of his back. She was so lost in his eyes that she didn't notice a single signal between James and his brother hence why she was so surprised when suddenly James flipped them so he was laid on his back and Marie was on top of him.

She blushed hard (and it felt like from head to toe) and with her hands now on those impressively large pectorals of his, Marie shifted anxiously before she felt a large presence hovering over her.

"Relax. We've got you."

James reassured her, his hands gliding up her slender back in reverent awe of a lover's caress. Marie took a deep breath before nodding, knowing that she not only trusted these two men but also knew she could heal from anything as they could. She could see in James' eyes (and would have in Victor's should she have looked over her shoulder) that both would willingly touch her with her mutation on should she need anything from their mutations. She was safe. She was loved.

"Okay."

She breathed, reaching her right hand back to grab one of Victor's whilst her left hand took hold of James' right hand. She held them both tight; not out of fear but out of affection and a slight bit of anxiety which was understandable since until now she had been entirely pure.

Victor found himself panting a little heavily as he pushed his own swollen manhood inside her quivering heat. In the end he had to lean over and bite her shoulder, although not so hard he tore through muscle and bone, as he slowly sheathed himself inside of her. Marie was panting like she had run a marathon, doing her best to try and relax her muscles, but with such large and wide manhoods (both Ferals were beyond any realm of human normalcy) fighting to fit inside one tight passage (virgin tight just moments before) Marie couldn't help but feel a fair amount (okay, heavy amount) of pain. She could feel every inch of her womb tingling, she guessed a sign of her healing factor on overdrive, but god she wouldn't have had it any other way.

They were hers. Victor and James. She could not, nor would not, decide which out of the two of them should hold pride of place inside her womanhood. Why should she have to kick either of them out? If she was made for them, as she had believed she had been for James before she saw the other side of Victor, and if all this had been fate, then why should she not be able to handle having the two of them inside her at the same time?

It took a while for Marie to be able to relax, and through it all Magneto's mutation had been switching on as well as off again causing both her and James to flinch each time it was on. However, eventually she began to relax, even her inner muscles, and her death grip on their hands gradually loosened. Marie also, eventually, did not feel the need to scream bloody murder.

Covered in sweat, Marie rested her forehead against James' pecks dusted with dark hair.

"Damn you both. You couldn't have been the size of a dog instead of a bull elephant? If we're reincarnated, you're definately getting the smaller package, thats a dead cert."

Marie grumbled, causing both men to chuckle lightly. Her chest was heaving, and her body ached a little from being so strained, but all in all Marie couldn't remember ever feeling this good. So in sync it was a little scary, both men began to move their hips, causing their gifts from god (in Marie's opinion) to sink deeper inside her at the very same time as well as almost pull all the way out at the same time. Each time they sank back in it was with a little more power and speed, until each time they thrusted inside of her she felt them hit some kind of back wall, and she moaned so loudly in ecstasy she was beginning to be thankful they were in the middle of no where with no human or mutant neighbours.

Her own hips seemed to work double time to keep up the rhythm, and although she had the Feral package she was pretty sure she had to use far more strength, speed, and energy just to keep up with her two Mates. Before long though all thought process was unavailable, her eyes began to roll back into her head, and she felt a far more intense tingling coil wrapping around her insides with the ferocity of a Cobra. She could barely breathe, sweat glistening over every inch of porcelain skin, and her body ached but she had never felt so_ alive_. So _wanted_. So _loved_. So _full_.

As she began to reach closer and closer to her next peak (these two were definately highly skilled) she could feel the two men getting closer to their own release as well. Their movements became jerkier, heavier, and harder, along with the completely Feral glint in their eyes were starting to overtake the entirety of the eye. They were slamming into her with wild abandon, and she could feel every inch of their strength, power, and speed was being used as they brutally (but oh-so-deliciously) thrusted in and out of her. It was so wild, so hard, so rough that Marie knew no one else would have been able to survive it; mutant or human.

No wonder there was never much left of Victor's rape victims; he had never held back.

No wonder James was never satisfied with his one night stands; he had to hold back.

She was really made for them. No one else could survive this.

That was the last thought she had before she screamed in ecstasy and her two Mates roared their own. Marie barely realised she had cut herself off mid-scream to sink her teeth sweet spot of flesh where neck met shoulder, nor had she realised her hand holding Victor's had moved to grab the back of Victor's head to bring it closer to her. Then the next second she was sinking her bloody teeth into Victor's own neck, finishing the trio's claiming. Marie was pretty sure both males actually came a second time when she sank her teeth into their necks, as they seemed to release inside of her for over five full minutes before both male bodies relaxed making a feral trio sandwich.

Exhausted, Marie couldn't even summon the energy to tell Victor to get his heavy weight off of her or for them to pull out.

Instead, all she said before she fell asleep was;

"Multiple births in one sitting don't run in your family do they?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I agree, ChrissyR1979, that Liev Schrieber is the one and only Sabertooth. Victor isn't just an animal, in my opinion, and never has been. He wouldn't have survived for over a century if he had been just pure animal. After all, Victor and Logan can be killed - its hard, and for sure we know Rogue is an option when it comes to killing them, so at the end of the day he had to be smart to survive this long. I've always seen him as the CEO of a large company, something with numbers, that would bring in his steady income and his 'assassin for hire' thing as a job he does because it gives him a way to satisfy his feral side. I really hope this way of seeing Victor is shown in my writing, and I am really flattered you not only read but reviewed this story! It'll be interesting to watch Rogue as she finds out more about this larger then life character. Surprises will definately be in store! Hopefully this chapter satisfied your (and everyone elses) need for smut. ;]

*bats away Rosmund's twig* I'm writing, I'm writing! *grumbles about stealing the sharp twig when Rosmund isn't looking* I'm so happy you're still around, really! Have you thought about doing a Victor/Rogue story yet?

Anyway, here is the next chapter. With all the positive reviews I'm so very tempted to just stick with this story until it is complete.

Crusaderj, thankyou so much for your awesome review! I am so very flattered a story of mine is in your top 5. It also makes it very happy to know I'm not the only one who loves these Feral brothers, especially Victor, so much! Now, if only Victor was real... Ah well.

Soulsistersinaslan, consummation will be the last part of the claiming (the fighting and claim marks are the first two parts). As for when the dust settles, they still have a lot of things to work out between them, and of course Rogue won't settle for anything less then equality in their 'pack'. It'll be fun to see them work it out though.

I've redone this chapter a few times, so hopefully you'll enjoy this final product and there isn't anything missing that should be there. Although I'm no stranger to writing these kind of scenes, I have no experience in real life (which I suppose is odd for my age these days) so should anything be impossible or unrealistic... Well, I didn't know, so you'll just have to bare with it. I tried to give enough smut to satisfy, but also not break any Fanfiction rules. Hopefully, I've done this scene justice. I just couldn't leave either man out, especially poor Victor, but I knew that Logan (ahem, James) should be the one to take Rogue's virtue.

Please review! I'd like to know how I did with this chapter as its been worrying my mind for over a week whilst I've been trying to write it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Eighteen: We Need To Talk.

Rogue never did get to hear a response from the two males although as she had fallen asleep she could have sworn she heard chuckling.

This, however, wasn't crossing her mind as she slowly began to stir awake. She absentmindedly noticed she no longer felt full and that she was now laid on a warm, soft bed instead of James' muscular body. She didn't pay it much attention though as she burrowed back into the covers and pillows, feeling the sun flood in through the windows and onto the bed, as she let out a satisfied sigh.

"When were you gonna tell us you have adamantium lacing your bones?"

A voice growled, clearly angry from the tone. It didn't help a second male voice growled as well although it voiced no words.

Rogue frowned, letting out a sigh, before she forced herself to fight off the sleepy haze and pay attention to the idiots who thought it was a good idea to wake her. Yawning, she slowly sat up holding the blankets up against her chest as she turned to face the direction of the voices. To her surprise she saw both Victor and James sat down in identical armchairs, their muscles flexing, as they barely tried to restrain themselves to their seats. They looked angry. Furious actually, and Rogue couldn't be sure if it was at her or someone else. That fact actually scared her enough to rethink over what she had heard them say whilst she was way over half asleep.

Her eyes widened as she realised what was asked. The sudden instinct to flee flooded through her but Rogue stayed sat where she was, suddenly unable to meet either of her Mates' gazes.

"Ah don't know what ya talking about."

Rogue murmured, her free hand now playing with the hem of the blanket as she tried to glance out the window innocently.

It didn't work.

A rather vicious roar was heard, and half a second later Rogue was flat on her back on the bed with Victor straddling her hips, his claws digging into the skin of her biceps. Eyes wide she looked at the large feral male in shock, her heart racing as she noticed just how furious he was and yet she was pretty sure there was concern hidden beyond all that fury.

"LIAR!"

He snarled, fangs bared as he stared her down. It was at that point Rogue knew she was not leaving this position until she told him what he wanted to know. Swallowing, she forced her breathing and heart rate to calm down before she spoke.

"Ah'm sorry,"

Rogue whimpered, knowing if she had pointy animal-like ears they would be laid back against her skull right now. Of course this answer wasn't what either feral male wanted to hear so they ended up responding with rather fierce growls. This time, Rogue confessed.

"At the lab. It happened at the lab. Ah'm sorry ah didn't tell you. Ah just didn't want to upset Lo- Ah mean James, and ah knew he would be if or when ah told because he didn't even want meh to have the nightmares of when he went through it let alone experience it mehself..."

There was complete silence apart from a few growls and snarls from the two males afterwards. It wasn't hard for Rogue realise they probably wanted complete details of what went on in the lab now. She knew she had to tell them, it was only right, she just hoped she wouldn't end up breaking down because of it. After all neither male would react well with what happened to her so it would be left to her to be the solid rock and voice of reason in their relationship.

Rogue knew she had to somehow rectify or at least lessen their anger so she quickly spoke up.

"Ah didn't feel the pain for long. Actually, ah passed out after a while. Ah think its because although ah had been tortured a lot before the experiment, James mutation isn't mine. Meh mutation takes a mutant's entire mutation, so ah could survive the experiment just as James did, but at the end of the day ah wasn't born with it. Sure, its merged into meh DNA now, but it wasn't a part of meh from birth and ah think because of that ah couldn't hold onto conciousness long. Ah didn't feel anything once ah passed out, and anyway, when ah woke up ah was feral because ah wasn't used to having any such pain let alone so much so ah didn't feel much then either. Since James mutation was the only one active at the time it took over. Hence why ah went feral. Even ya psyche protects meh."

She confessed, and she noticed that both seemed to calm a little at her admission. Of course she knew both still wanted to gut and torture Stryker to within an inch of his life but at least they didn't look like they were going to leave now to do it. Thats if they hadn't done it already when they went to rescue her. She briefly thought she never did find out what happened after she had been taken out of that lab upon her rescue.

Considering James was there she probably didn't want to know, and if he happened to leave Stryker junior alive then Victor could have gone during the times she was asleep to make sure the job was finished - thoroughly and slowly. Yes, it was probably best not to ask at all.

"You're staying where I can see you!"

Victor snarled, his hand going to her throat and pressing firmly as if she was going to argue with him. Okay, maybe she would have a little but since she understood ferals (it had definately been wierd initially) she knew this was normal to them. He was reasserting his dominance (although with a package like his she didn't think it was necessary - stallions would look in envy!) but it seemed to both reasssure him and have the job reassuring her. Of course the latter didn't quite work since she wasn't feeling any fear right in this moment but clearly Victor wasn't.

Now they had bonded and were mates it was probably angering him he hadn't been there to protect her or rescue her. She guessed though the only thing keeping him from loosing it was the fact his brother had been there to do both things, and she guessed Victor must have been the majority share holder that raised James. She would have to ask them their history at some point. She did guess though Victor must have raised and trained James, so completely trusted him too, and so knew with himself (Victor) out of the picture she couldn't have been in safer hands with his brother there. He had seen how close they were at the statue of liberty - the thought of not rescuing her then and instead securing her to her almost doom causing him to curl his body into himself as he abruptly released his hold on Rogue's neck.

She knew instantly something was wrong, and instantly got up onto her knees before trying to pry his arms from his chest as well as move his face which was inclined towards his chest. He wouldn't budge on either but due to her attempt she had managed to get closer, seeing the most surpising and heart wrenching sight. His claws were buried in his chest right where his heart was, and tears seemed to be streaming down his face. She hated it but her first thought had been 'has he ever cried before?'

"Victor?"

She whispered but definately loud enough for him to hear. Victor seemed to choke back a sob before he managed to utter a word.

"I almost killed you. I strapped you in... all secure..."

Rogue sighed deeply as she finally realised what was wrong. She immediately put her hands on the back of his head and encouraged his face to rest on her bosom as he cried. He eventually relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his large strong arms around her body whilst she stroked her fingers through his dirty blonde coloured hair.

"Its okay Victor. You didn't realise we'd end up as mates then. Besides, you seemed to be extremely far gone into your feral side then. I'm guessing you hadn't had much love in your life, and then you hadn't had it for a while. Even if you had felt there was something special about me you probably didn't understand what it was. You probably mistook it as my mutation and how powerful it could be. Even your brother couldn't tell, but then again he hadn't merged with his feral side either then. He probably knew and kept it purposefully from James, taking control of their body only when I really needed it. Its fine. Your fine. You didn't do anything wrong - at least not when it comes to us as mates. We'll have to work on the no kidnapping and only tying me up when we're going to have some bedroom fun rules... Anyway, I absolve you of any guilt. I forgive you for your past transgressions. From now on live for the future, and when you're about to do something bad or wrong or stupid, James and I will be there to help you."

Her words seemed to do the trick because after he had let out all his tears, making her have a very wet shirt, he sat up and dried his face. He was perfectly fine now, regaining his natural self confidence and self esteem before giving her a long lick on her cheek. Rogue guessed it was a thankyou and took it that way. What happened next surprised her...

"I don't know if I ever said it Victor but I'm sorry for leaving you and for not noticing how lost in your feral side you had become at the time as well as earlier when it started. You raised me... I had the benefit of your teachings and a semi decent childhood making it a lot easier to handle my feral nature. You didn't have anyone to train you nor the benefit of a childhood like mine. I should have been a better brother."

James confessed, and Rogue was scared both men would come to tears now as they looked at each other. To anyone else it looked like were staring or glaring but Rogue could see all the brotherly love in those eyes the two was showing. It made her heart melt and want to cry herself. So much so that she did end up in tears causing both males to turn to her. It was such loud sobs - she couldn't help it, they were so heart warming! - that both males immediately wrapped their large muscular arms around her in an effort to sooth her whilst neither could understand what was wrong with her.

"You're-" sob, "so-" another sob, "sweet!" yet another sob, "I wish-" more sobbing, "I had a sibling-" the sobbing calming a bit now, "so we could be as close as y-y-you" one last loud sob, "two!"

This left both males bewildered although James rolled his eyes at his mate's soft and sensitive heart. Only she would cry after such a scene and take it such a way too. Victor however did not quite understand this about his mate yet but let himself be comforted at the fact she wasn't upset but strangely really happy. He didn't know what he had done to cause such a reaction yet but he had a feeling his brother knew so decided he'd ask him later.

"I think its time we met your new family."

This time James' words caused a completely different reaction. Rogue's head came up and she stared at her crush-for-years as if he was crazy. Considering Victor was staring her down as if he agreed with his brother she had a very bad feeling she was not getting out of this.

God, she hoped they didn't make her stay for any holidays. Mystique cooking a turkey with all the trimmings on christmas and Xavier decorating the tree... It sent shivers down her spine. It almost overtook spending more time with Stryker in the lab.

She was doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry this took a while. I did mean to get it out earlier but alas I didn't. I've been a bit busy but not so much I didn't have time to write so I apologise. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! Managed to get few a lot which I am happy with. Now we can get to the fun stuff - family! and not just Rogue's either.

Dreamgirlivi - hopefully the wait wasn't too long for you. Thankyou so much for your compliments though. I'm determined to show the brothers' relationship, to show how close they were, and hopefully improve it so much they are close like that again although on more equal footing since James isn't a cub anymore.

Hotfuzzdurpa - I'm so happy you like this story. With all I have planned this should be a rather long story, so no worries there! We have to get to cubs eventually, and thats going to take a while. They have to meet the folks yet and then their bond needs to be a bit more established. They don't even know the intimate (not in the bedroom!) likes and dislikes yet. Plus Rogue has to find out their history, and I really want her to see him go to work - not the mercenary kind either! So yes, it should be a long story.

kkcnelson2002 - LOL your review made me giggle a little. If it doesn't feel as good as I imagine I'll be so disappointed - then I'll go back to novels. They always make it so exotic! No wonder men watch those 'naughty' films so much. The real thing just isn't as good! I'd say what they are straight out but not sure thats allowed on the site.

Da3n3rysTargary3nStark - I agree about Liev. Also, I want to have the birth/cubs true to their feral natures, so I'm pretty sure Rogue will have multiple births. If she knew what I had in store for her she'd run until I couldn't find her! hehe

keshia - Aww, thankyou! I have tried hard to make sure they all have equal parts in this story so I'm very happy you picked up on that.

crusaderj - Aww thankyou so much for the compliments. I know I always feel rather fuzzy when I see my name on a fanfiction story, so I thought I should probably start answering the reviews. Before now I just answered the ones with questions in them but in this chapter I've answered every single review. As for cubs - see the above responses. There will be a fight with the X-men, mostly with Jean. She has some nasty trick up her sleeve. Can you guess I don't like the redhead at all? hehe. I think Hank McCoy will just be surprised at the trio together, will definately find out indepth from Rogue in a mentor type of view (remember they were close!), but not jealous. He's far too smart, the genius type, and civilised to really be jealous. Not that he'd be capable of it for the right woman but thats definately not Rogue.

Mezza999 - This story has always been a Rogue/Victor/Logan. Your probably thinking of my Paws For Thought story where I asked the readers what they'd prefer since Victor is very larger in life.

helikesitheymikey - I meant every word honey! LOL we are definately on the same wavelength if we both think human pretzel! I'm truly honoured to share this wavelength with you. Rogue will most likely make sure only the males deal with the diapers/nappies. I just can't see her getting her hands dirty where thats concerned. Haha. As for the brothers maiming each other, you'll have to wait and see! From this chapter you can probably tell whether they will be leaving for the mansion. Yes, Jean is still the spawn of satan. Haha. She'll definately be trying to interfere but have no worries! Rogue's pretty much as indestructible as both brothers so she should be fine and if its not... Well, I wouldn't be the one to have this furious and powerful trio hellbent on killing me. Jean should be very, very afraid... Shame she doesn't know whats going to happen. You'll have to wait when it comes to Xavier's/Rogue's relationship. Before she was just one of his many students. This time when they meet they will be a whole lot more to each other, and lets not forget Rogue touched both her parents in the lab... Also, there will be voices! Xavier is still trying to give Jean the benefit of the doubt (urgh!) but that should change after all the excitement thats about to happen. Jean WILL get hers! Everyone rejoice! This chapter has hopefully answered your questions on the adamantium. Only Xavier, James (Logan), and Victor thus far know the two ferals are brothers. Hence why others still call him Logan. I can't wait for everyone to find out that bombshell! Rogue will call 'Logan' James now. Also, Logan was actually progressing before the merge as far as his personality goes. As you can see from past chapters he was beginning to like Rogue a whole lot more then he was usually comfortable with, and even merged willingly for her. He wouldn't have done that years before. Her absense helped him grow a fair bit earlier, but now after the merge he is developing at a more rapid rate. So there should be great times ahead!

Rosmund Chadwick - *squishes* My bestie forever, I was so happy when you sent me the PM. Hopefully this chapter satisfies, and I didn't keep you waiting too long. Don't fear, Female of the Species WILL be next! I have a lot of muse for this next chapter. It means so much to me that you read my work so regularly and still enjoy it so much to review. So much I may upgrade you from bestie to sister-from-another-mother. So review again!

crusaderj


	19. Chapter 19

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Nineteen: Meet The Xaviers!

"Oh hell no."

Rogue responded, crossing her arms as she leveled a glare at both of her mates. Not only was meeting her new family a bad idea, it was a terrible idea. She didn't even know them as her parents. She knew Charles Xavier as her ex-principal and the guy that said he'd help her control her mutation but in the end hadn't been able to, or at least hadn't spent much time on actually trying to do so. She tried not to hold it against him, he did have a lot of students at that school of his, but she couldn't help but feel let down. Not only that but she knew Mystique as one of the bad guys. A tricky shapeshifter that had lured her away from the school so Magneto could kill her on that machine of his on the Statue of Liberty. That and she was always naked, despite the blue scales, with shocking red hair as well as startling gold eyes. She didn't have a good relationship with either of them.

She supposed though what relationship she did have with either of them was far better then the one with her 'adoptive' parents whom had never told her she was adopted.

It didn't change the fact though she didn't know them in a parental capacity. Not only that but she had a feeling if or when she saw them again they would want to act like her parents. Not only would it probably be smothering, but she had a feeling if her relationship was not stable with her mates then things would deteriorate very quickly.

"It would be a very bad idea. We may be mates, and Ah may trust you both with my life, but we don't know everything about each other. If we don't, Xavier and Mystique will pick up on it. What do you think will happen then? Ya'll get mad at me if I haven't told you anything, and Ah'll be upset if either of ya two haven't told meh something."

Rogue told them in a no-nonsense tone.

In the end they had agreed to disagree. However a few days later things started to get strange. Not only did they agree with her but an increased amount of pampering - and well they had been doing a lot before - stirred up suspicious feelings. At first she thought it was because they thought they had seriously upset her with their suggestion but when increased amount of vegetables and fruit were being forced down her throat and she was treated as if she was made of glass (she also had a decreased share of normal every day chores) she realised it was something else. Something more. She watched them suspiciously but apart from going over the top in their care of her they didn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary.

She was moved into the master bedroom as was Logan so all three of them shared it. A new bed was put in with a lot of freshly hunted and treated furs on top of it along with an increased amount of pillows. They always tucked her in securely with their bodies wrapped snugly around her as if they were cradling her. They monitored her health a lot more, and Rogue was seriously started to get freaked out.

One morning she had woken up earlier then she usually did she heard both Victor and James whispering in low tones in the kitchen. Unfortunately with their feral nature just as she got close enough to make out words they stopped talking so she ended up not hearing a single word. Especially since they ushered her back to bed insisting they would bring breakfast to her there. Rogue started to feel like it was a permanent mother's day and she wasn't even a mother!

When they started hiding all the alcohol and any 'fatty' drinks like Coke, Rogue had actually had enough.

"That is it! Ya two are going to tell me whats going on or so help me god, Ah'll walk out of her and fly abroad - and Ah won't tell ya if or when Ah'll be back!"

Rogue snapped, annoyance and fustration in her eyes as she glared at the pair who had started to massage her whole body, although they seemed to be focused on her feet and torso (both front and back!). It felt good, don't get her wrong, but everything was starting to get absolutely ridiculous.

Her words, of course, got a series of growls in response but after the two looked at each other, communicating silently, they then returned their gaze to Rogue.

"You're with cub."

Was the few words Victor said and yet she felt like she had been knocked down with a bulldozer. They had only had sex that one time! Her first time! She had stood up when she had yelled at them but at Victor's words she had dropped down onto the couch, sitting there, as she tried to make sense of everything. She knew there was no point in asking them if they were sure or to get a test to pee on a stick. They were ferals after all - they never got things wrong when it came to their senses.

The words 'oh my god' seemed to be on replay in her head as she tried to comprehend she was pregnant. She knew having an abortion would be out of the question even if she did believe in it or want to do - neither James or Victor would let her. Wolverine, now merged with Logan/James, definitely wouldn't if he had wanted her for so long. He had probably wanted her with cub for years. Besides, Victor was definitely possessive. There was no doubt he'd ever let anything happen to his cubs. Jesus, she was going to be a mother before thirty years old. They had all the time in the world - why now? They were all immortal at this stage. She didn't understand how it happened so quickly. Sure, she knew even on a woman's first time she could get pregnant but now being the one going through it she was starting to question it.

What if she had a litter of cubs? All three of them were feral after all. She was pretty sure Wolverines had smaller litters - maybe about three or four - whilst Sabertooth Cats, if their closest living relatives such as Tigers and Lions, were most likely to have a litter of seven. She could barely comprehend one baby, cub, being pushed out of her body let alone seven. She doubted drugs would even work on her anyway so she'd have to do it naturally.

There was only one thing she could do to get herself to forget about this... situation. Putting her hands on her knees she pushed herself up into a standing position.

"Lets go see the family!"

Then shoving away the last ten minutes she wandered into the bedroom at a brisk pace to start packing. She knew ignoring the situation wasn't going to help but at this point she couldn't find a way to deal with it and if 'meeting' her own parents would make her forget it all then she was all up for it. At least she'd be able to focus on her mates and her parents fighting rather then whatever was now growing in her womb.

She had just finished packing the first bag when James wandered into the bedroom.

"Anna, are ya sure this is wise?"

She gave him a brief glance before starting on the second bag.

"Of course! They'd want to know the good news anyway. They'll be grandparents."

At the word 'grandparents' Rogue almost lost it but forced herself to compose herself as she finished shoving the rest of her things in the second bag. She couldn't believe she could still fit her whole life into two bags. It didn't seem right but she had a feeling with this new situation that would end up changing. Quickly.

"Ya should start packing your things, we're leaving in an hour."

Rogue made herself say merrily, hoisting her two bags up as she made her way out of the bedroom and towards the front door. The image of her waddling instead of walking in just a few months went through her mind but like everything else that related with the new situation she shoved it at the back of her mind.

Eventually she had managed to convince her mates to go to Xavier's School For The Gifted. Mainly because she said she'd fly there if they didn't come. It was only when the mansion was within sight that Rogue realised this may have been the worst idea she had ever had. What on earth had she been thinking? It wasn't as if her time at the mansion had ever been good, or as if she had been able to make any true friends here. All she had made was an enemy in Dr Jean Grey, and if she saw that stuck up Ice Bitch again she was tearing her god damn head off asap.

"Okay, Ahm over this idea. Lets go."

She suddenly said from the back seat. Victor and Logan eyed each other before pulling over to the side of the road. Once the car had stopped the pair turned to eye their mate in the back seat surrounded by blankets and cushions - for her and their offspring's safety of course - which of course Hijack was currently enjoying.

"Anna, ya have to tell us how ya feel. Ya can't keep this bottled up."

Logan told her, trying to soften his expression for her but both him and his brother were rather fustrated by this point.

"Ahm sorry! Its just... we're immortal. Ah didn't plan on having any... cubs right now. Ah mean ah have so much ah wanna do right now. Ah thought mehbe in a couple of decades we'd talk about it, ya know? Ahm not ready for any of this. Ah don't even have a job, and before ya say anythin' ahm not just gonna be some housewife that stays at home with the kids leeching of ya money! Ah don't think ah can do this. Ahm sorry but ah just can't..."

Before either Victor or James could react to her rant her phone rang. She frowned briefly, wondering who on earth would be calling her since no one actually knew her number really. Cautiously, she took her phone out of her duffel bag before opening it.

"Hello?"

She answered, suspiciously glancing at a spot in the distance.

"Hello Rogue."

A voice answered that Rogue automatically identified. Sure, it was slightly different then normal but being in another's body would do that to someone.

"Professor. Can ah ask why ya callin'?"

She asked, trying her best to ignore the large elephant in the room - or on the phone.

"I was wondering if we could talk sometime. I feel that there are many things left unsaid especially since our latest encounter."

Rogue sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to find a way to dig her out of all this mess. She knew she shouldn't have gone after the people who made that damn phone call. It had to be the stupidest thing she had ever done. She had been free. Sure, she had been unhappy and heartbroken after Logan/James, but she had been away from all this crap. She had been blissfully unaware she was adopted or who her real parents are. She hadn't been mated to two powerful ferals that turned out to be brothers, and she wouldn't be pregnant either. Unfortunately she knew she was in far too deep at this point to just run away from it all.

"Ah don't know if this is the best time Professor."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And here is another chapter! A lot has happened in it, even though it may not seem like it, but trust me this is needed to move the story on to bigger and better things! Hopefully this chapter was still enjoyable. Let me know what you think in your reviews, and don't hesitate to ask me any questions if you have any. I love reading and answering every review.

Nicenipps - It makes me happy I've turned yet another person into a Victor fan! We shall take over the world someday. Thankyou so much for your compliment on my writing. I'm very flattered.

xxOraclexx - I'm so glad you love it! I am sorry I hadn't updated in a while before the previous chapter to this one, but hopefully this'll change. For the next two weeks I do hope to update all my stories more often.

helikesitheymikey - Don't worry on not reviewing so much. I treasure each one you manage to do! As for the lemon, they both wanted to be in that particular spot for her first time, and well, they did want her to get cubbed (and didn't want to fight over whose cub it would be) they both decided to reach their peak within her together. That way if she got cubbed, when the cub(s) are born they both get to be the father and there are no arguements about it. When they do have sex when her stomach is vunerable (ie, close to their own bodies) they will be careful - otherwise they will be just as aggressive and passionate as they usually are.

In the lab, they did remove organs to test whether she'd regrow them. They didn't take her ovaries however, nor anything else to be able to produce any offspring or clones (well they had nothing left after James was through with them and the lab). So there won't be any cubs other then the ones Rogue will birth so no worries there! Since it is Charles in his brother's body he does have his mutation still. However, with Rogue although she does have Charles' ability it is a bit less powerful since it won't be directly from the source (aka Charles' body), and as for memories... You'll have to wait and see!

In chapter eight it was Rogue who was the powerful class five mutant they sensed. Good guess! Their doctor will most likely be Hank but of course I am sure Jean will have something to say about that - as will Rogue! You'll just have to wait and see as far as James & Victor's reactions go. Anyway, Hank is a lot more civilised (and his feral side not as dominant or powerful) they won't have a problem with him being Rogue's doctor. As for Mystique being Rogue's mother, no one really actually knows (this confession was made when only Rogue was in the room with her parents) but they have been told that Rogue was adopted and she just found out who her real parents are. Hence why Victor & James want to meet them but aren't freaking out yet. Victor hasn't yet made the connection as far as Mystique with a baby, abandoning her, and Marie yet. Back then he did briefly see the baby but with no instinct to kill it (which he briefly found odd at the time) he just ignored it and went on his way.

Right now, Rogue has two siblings. Kurt (of course!) and Graydon Creed - which shall be wierd since his father is Victor. Kurt's father is Azazel, the Black King of the Hellfire club. So yes, Mystique apparently loves seducing powerful men XD In a way though Rogue seems to be the same since Victor & James are Class Fives in their own right. Of course she doesn't go from man to man however, and so has the same loyalty and faithfulness her father, Charles, does. No worries there!

With Rogue, she had to have the same dosage as Magneto for the cure. However, since Rogue's mutation had not progressed to the same level as Magneto's yet (this is of course due to the trauma she experienced when it first came) she did take a month or so longer then Magneto for her mutation to come back afterwards. She is, however, a higher class five then Magneto and Jean, mostly because she has a good heart with a humble mind. With Magneto, all he wants is to take over the world (LOL how often is that a bad guy's mission?) and Jean... she's a vain slut and cold (my version anyway, although I believe she was always this way) so although both are powerful in their own right that power is limited due to the negatives in their personality. Because Rogue would never think of abusing her mutation (after all look at how bad she had it the first time - no touch, no hope of touch, and she had no idea at first what was happening to her) she is slightly more powerful. That and she does have a fair few mutations she took from other people in her arsenal.

Victor & James will be training her to the best of their ability (well once she's given birth obviously) so she'll be in top shape when they're through with her. Of course they'll push her harder with Carol's powers, but yes she should be able to do some pretty cool stuff. You'll have to wait and see on the sleeping arrangements at the mansion but you can be sure Rogue will give Jean more then a psychic slap! Hehe. As for Xavier's "death", whilst his body was destroyed his essence hadn't been. His brother's body was kept in a secure facility with Moira, and thus since Charles is so all-knowing he knew taking his brother's body was the only chance of living again - that and getting out of 'limbo'. When he secured Jean's mind, Xavier was still in the facility however he had woken up and with a burst of power did what he did. A random mutant did take Jean's body, reviving her and bringing her back to health, before taking her back to the mansion. This mutant, consequently, then disappeared for places unknown. (Who knows, it could have been Azazel and he may be seen later on in this story or in the sequel!) Anyway, so Xavier did remain at the facility whilst his brother's body was brought up to peak health and the body got used to actually moving again. It also took Charles a while to learn to walk again. After all that he did return to the mansion, much to the shock of everyone, and it was only days after that he disappeared. Most hadn't believed he was Charles - after all he did look different - so they didn't expect Charles to be at the lab nor for anyone to be able to confirm it actually was him. Hopefully that explains are irregularities you found.

Rachet - Yay! Another one I changed into a Victor fan! I'm so very proud of myself right now. I am very flattered you love this story and hope you continue to be a Victor fan as well as a Roctor fan like me.

soulsistersinaslan - Thanks for the compliments! I really did hope I kept them in character, despite the emotional outbursts in them, so its great to hear that I did.

kkcnelson2002 - It does have disaster written all over it doesn't it? Especially since the fireworks did actually get bigger, so I'd suggest to keep your hands and legs inside this rollercoaster at all times - its about to get bumpy! Leaving so soon? I think not! Muahahaha...

Rosmund Chadwick - Aww, thankyou so much for the compliments. It makes me so happy you still enjoy my story so much.


	20. Chapter 20

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Twenty: Are You Ready To Rumble?

"I can sense your two ferals just outside the gates, and a third which I'm guessing is you Rogue. Perhaps now is the best time."

Professor Xavier told her, which of course both Victor and James heard due to their heightened senses. Something in his tone told Rogue that maybe, just maybe, he could help her with her feelings on her new predicament. Biting her lower lip, she glanced from her lap and up at her two mates to try assessing how they felt on the matter. To her annoyance though they simply stared at her with a single eyebrow raised which she unfortunately found rather attractive. Growling under her breath she refocused her attention on the phone call.

"We're coming in."

She muttered before hanging up. The second she put her phone away the car was moving again, with both of her mates facing the road. Glancing at Hijack who had decided to place his rather large head on her lap, she couldn't help but sigh softly as she stared at his big brown eyes. He was her best friend and only companion for so long that now she had two mates and god knows how many cubs on the way that she had no idea what to do. The instinct to flee as she had always done when things just got too much for her was so strong that it was hard to ignore.

It wasn't long before the vehicle came to a complete halt jolting Rogue from her own thoughts. She blinked a few times as she glanced up to see the place that she had thought she could call home once. The same place where that vile redhead kept Logan's attention and thus broke her heart. Coming here suddenly seemed like the worst idea ever for it was no longer a bad idea. It was the worst. However she could do nothing about it now as she watched the large double front doors opened to reveal Charles Xavier - or rather Charles Xavier in his twin's body - who was now walking down the steps to greet them. She supposed it was better then having the 'Ice-Bitch' greet them.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door, allowing Hijack to hop out of the car before she followed suit by crawling over the luggage. In a less then dignified exit from the car, resulting in her falling in a heap on the gravel driveway, Rogue could only glare from her spot at the two large ferals watching her in amusement. She muttered under her breath about the lack of chivarly, especially by men who had been around to see it begin, she hauled herself up onto two feet before stalking past her two mates in a huff. In her mind they could get the luggage if they were going to act like that. Besides, weren't they supposed to be overprotective since she was with cub? Those two confused her in the worst way sometimes.

"Professor."

Rogue mumbled, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Please, call me Charles."

She couldn't help but think how wierd it would be to call a man who she had seen as her superior and teacher by his first name. Not only that but she had a feeling that Charles was just the first step into having a proper father/daughter relationship. It felt like her chest tightened just at the thought of calling him Dad, Daddy, or Father.

"Of course. Charles. Um, Ah suppose ya remember Victor Creed... Oh, and Logan's learnt his real identity, so you can call him James Howlett, if ya like."

Rogue mentioned, still feeling rather uncomfortable about this whole situation. It was rather odd, in her opinion, how one minute she could be strong and firey, but she could also be quiet and shy. She supposed at least it was only in uncomfortable situations. It wasn't long after the introduction that she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist and shoulders, holding her tightly against two strong bodies. She got the feeling they did as much to comfort her as they did it to intimidate Charles Xavier.

"A pleasure, I'm sure, Mr Creed." Xavier began before adding, "I am sincerely happy for you James."

She noticed James give a small nod in response before Charles led them up the stairs and into the mansion. Rogue noticed James went ahead of her whilst Victor went behind, and thus found herself rolling her eyes a little at such a clear act of protectiveness as well as possessiveness. However it wasn't a bad thing. It was actually nice to be wanted so much. It had been a while since anyone but animals - aka Hijack - took such care and protection when she was concerned.

The mansion was busy as usual with children running and walking around with various physical mutations on display. The occassional adult, teachers, could be seen as they made their way from one lesson to the next. They were all so focused on the school day and daily plans they didn't notice the visitors before them. The adults she saw she did not recognise although she supposed it was a good thing. Seeing those she knew would probably be a lot harder for her. Especially Jean Grey. She couldn't help but wonder if the likes of Bobby, Jubilee, and Kitty were still around. Was Storm and Dr Hank McCoy here also? It was rather overwhelming to think about.

Rogue noticed that Charles took them to his office, the headmaster's office, before indicating them to sit. Fortunately there were three chairs infront of his desk. She sat in the middle chair automatically knowing James and Victor would want to be either side of her for maximum protection.

"Refreshments?"

Charles asked to which Rogue found herself a little relieved for. She was rather hungry and thirsty but she supposed being emotionally stressed usually did that to her.

"Yes, please. Some tea would be nice and shortbread should ya have any. James? Victor?"

She responded before glancing at her two mates.

"Two beers'll be fine."

Victor grunted, keeping his sharp eyes on Charles even as the rest of his senses constantly monitored the world around them. Charles gave a nod before sitting down behind his desk, pressing a button on the intercom and repeating the refreshments desired. Rogue found this interesting as usually Charles used his telepathic ability to do such things. He seemed to notice her curious look as he gave her a wry smile in return.

"I realised I should do more things the normal way, especially my mutation can be seen as very intrusive. We should not be isolating those who stand with us, or those that are not against us."

He confessed, and Rogue couldn't help but feel a little proud he had come to that realisation. Of course it would have been better if he had realised this sooner and it seemed Victor agreed with it considering his next words.

"Took ya long enough."

Victor snapped with a growling undertone. Rogue reached over and took his hand, hoping it would soothe him. It would not help their situation if things escalated in a negative fashion. Especially so quickly.

"Um, Charles, Mystique wouldn't happen to be here, would she?"

Rogue asked, unable to hold her curiousity any longer.

"She is. Recent... developments have caused her to see a change of perspective. She is here on a trial basis as both a fighting instructor, and an IT Proffessor which has allowed us to teach this subject to more of our students as she is taking the year groups Professor Pryde could not."

Well that answered quite a few questions and unfortunately did not satisfy nor comfort Rogue. All she could do was hope to god Mystique wasn't naked. She always felt uneasy around her when she was like that. Moments later there was a knock at the door. Victor and James immediately stood up with James facing Xavier but looking at the door out of the corner of his eye whilst Victor had turned to look at the door completely.

"Enter."

Charles called out. The second the door opened, even a small crack, Rogue knew exactly who was entering. She had to bite back a fierce growl, her fingertips gripping the arms of her seat so tightly they were starting to creak and crumble beneath her grip as two sets of bone claws shot out from underneath her skin. Her entire body was tense and her state was not ignored by any of the three men in the room. Infact all three of them looked very concerned and bewildered by her reaction.

Rogue meanwhile knew it was taking all her self control not to leap out of her seat to maul the woman that was about to enter. All this had occurred in mere seconds. The arms of her chair completely disintergrated once the woman was in the room and the close swung closed on its own accord. Rogue had no doubt that the woman had on a fake polite and friendly facade as she brought the tray of refreshments to Charles' desk. She probably looked entirely flawless in an outfit that looked sophisticated and elegant but also in a subtle way screamed how seductive and sensual her body was. Subtly attracting both sexes with complete ease. Oh yes, this woman looked every inch the girl next door but she was a devil in disguise. This Rogue knew from past experience.

"Charles."

Came her honey spun voice before she turned to face the two male ferals in the room. Rogue knew she would probably give Victor an appraising eye but would overlook him due to his notorious history before turning to James.

"Lo-"

Rogue did not hesitate to interrupt her, jumping to her feet as she stared her nemesis in the eye with her presence screaming a ferocious feral on the edge.

"James! His name is James."

She snapped, her intimidating body posture telling everyone the same thing; back off, he's mine.

"An-"

James began, his large hand touching her shoulder in an effort to calm and appease his mate. Rogue however was having none of it. She spun around, slamming her hand into his chest which sent him flying across the room and through the wall with an almighty thud.

"No! Ya don't get to have a say in this right now."

She snarled at him before spinning back round to face one Dr Jean Grey. Rogue hated that the bitch looked just as perfect as she remembered her. In Rogue's opinion Jean hadn't needed the Phoenix to be evil to the core. You couldn't corrupt nor turn something evil that was that way to begin with.

"Ah'm not a little girl any more Jean," Rogue began, a sinister smirk on her face as she showed off the sharp bone claws and allowed ice to coat her feet, "Ah won't roll over this time. Ah won't listen to ya thick lies. Ah see through that mask and see the putrid person underneath. If ya think ya gonna get away with all ya have done to me, ya've got another thing coming. He's mine. They're mine, and this time... This time Ah'm going to repay ya for everything you did to meh."

Rogue hissed as she began stalking towards the stunned redhead. She could see in Jean's eyes the realisation and fear beginning to settle in. It only caused Rogue's wicked smirk to grow more.

"Ya know, Ah've inherited Charles' Class Five power and have a fierce dark side Mystique would be proud of. Not only that but Ah'm so powerful that Ah need two Class Five Feral males to be meh mates. Ya only got Scott. Lets see who wins this time, shall we?"

She continued, and couldn't help but feel eager for this confrontation. It had been a long time coming, and whilst before there had been hesitation there was now a burning excitement. Yes, this time she would show Jean just who she was dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> And finally another chapter for PI. It took a while but my fingers finally connected to mind good enough to get this chapter out. I'm rather proud of this one and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Kkcnelson2002 - LOL! I agree. I have a feeling Jean will not be able to handle a hormonal Rogue, especially a very possessive, hormonal Rogue. D Muahahaha.

Addicted2ItAll - I'm glad you like it, and actually, I make sure the chapter is at least the same amount of words the review responses are, if not more.

Rosmund Chadwick - You want longer? I shall endeavour to make it longer. =3 I'm really happy you liked the chapter though. Our two favourite ferals shall definitely keep up the overprotective & possessive treatment, do not fear.

Rachet - Yes, Jean's reaction shall be priceless. Enjoy the show!

Fanfiction Addict Princess - Aww, thankyou! I'm glad you think so.

Da3n3rysTargary3nStark - I'm so flattered. Another turned to the way of Loguector (Logan/Rogue/Victor)! D I'm blushing over your comment of saying I should write movies, its so sweet and I really appreciate it! I do try hard to write well written stories. Maybe one day I can graduate to an original story of my own. As for Victor & Logan reacting to Rogue's with cub, it was great wasn't it? I really enjoyed writing it.

NiceNipps - I also see Liev as Victor. Definitely the best and only Victor right there! He's just so dark and sexy. My favourite bad boy 3 I'm glad I'm not the only one into bad boys ;] hehe

Lilbit of Charm - Aww, thankyou hun! I seem to be turning a fair few people onto this awesome trio. Its so very flattering, so thankyou.

Koryandrs - Thankyou. I hope more developments are just as interesting.


	21. Chapter 21

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Twenty One: World Mutant Federation: Smackdown - The Rogue Vs. Dr Jean Grey.

She had fantasied about this moment for years. She had felt guilty for it, sure, but at the back of her mind she had always wanted to put Dr Jean Grey into her rightful place. Rogue could remember the fantasies of this situation when she had been just a student here. She had always imagined in some way that she would stride right up to the uptight redhead and teach her a lesson she wouldn't forget. That wasn't all though, Logan - no James - would walk in and see her doing it. He would then realise just what he had missed all along, his feral instincts would finally get through to him that she was his mate not Jean, and he'd take her away after she had finished Jean off to make her his forever.

Whilst James would not be carrying her off into the sunset this time, she had him now, it did not make this moment any less enjoyable for her.

Rogue didn't hesitate to leap at her nemesis, a growl leaving her lips as her body collided with the older woman's. The second their bodies met, the bone claws slid back beneath the skin of Rogue's hands. At the same moment her body suddenly flickered into the identical image of Dr Jean Grey. Then Rogue was punching the redhead across the jaw, a dark sparkle of amusement in her eyes as she knew whilst they were fighting none of the males would know which one was Jean and which one was herself.

Jean, of course, did the usual catty bitch routine; hair pulling, scratching, screeching, hissing, flailing, and bitch-slapping. Rogue was far more rough and ready then that especially with James' tutelage when he had been known just as Logan. Mystique's ability was coming in handy for this fight, and with Xavier's telepathy in her arsenal as well she could easily disguise herself as the redheaded diva.

She gave Jean another punch to the jaw, the right side this time instead of the left to leave her a matching pair. With every second that the fight went on her feral instincts flared with more excitement, adrenaline, and the urge to destroy the threat that had dared to keep her from her mate grew.

With a lucky scratch down the mating mark James had given her, Rogue flinched which was enough for Jean to send the younger woman flying across the room and into the back wall with a hard thud using her telekinetic ability. Rogue growled in fustration, shaking her head as she tried to control the rage at having that bitch try to ruin James' mark on her. How dare she try to ruin their bond, even now!

"Lets see whats in that mind of yours, shall we?"

Rogue cooed in a scarily good impression of Jean's sickly sweet tone as she got up onto her feet. Within seconds she had found Charles Xavier's own corner of her mind, flipped the switch, and was pushing her way brutally into Jean's mind. It had to hurt, this Rogue knew, as Jean was suddenly sweating and gasping in pain.

By this point James and Victor were stalking rather close to the two women, sniffing the air as they tried to determine which one was their mate. Due to the fighting on the floor earlier both smelt of each other. The only way they figured out who was who was because of a certain unique attribute snuggled nice and warm inside its mother's womb.

A gasp left Rogue's lips just half a second before Victor wrapped his arms around her waist and yanked her back into his firm chest. At the same time James stepped out half infront of Rogue, his body tense as he waited to see if Jean would be a threat.

Of course Jean wasn't going to be the threat in this fight. Not with Rogue's mutation arsenal and the self confidence that came with the two strongest ferals and mutants as her mates. She didn't need to leave Victor's arms to give Jean a smack down she'd never forget.

"You twisted, shallow bitch!"

Rogue snarled, using Xavier's mutation of telepathy to batter down every shield Jean had to give her a migraine only giants would have been able to handle. The screaming from the redhead that ensued only had Rogue put on the pressure even harder.

She couldn't believe what Jean had done. Before she could give the redhead a piece of her mind a pressure on her neck caused her to pause. Victor had bitten his claiming mark on her neck. A shiver rolled through her body as he began licking it.

"No! Do-on't..."

Rogue tried to demand, but by the end of 'Don't' she couldn't help but moan. It really wasn't fair and she knew he knew it. She also knew he would know that he was in for a lot of trouble when she came out of the trance of bliss that this action always put her in. Within seconds her hold on Jean was gone and Rogue was limp in Victor's arms.

"Now Red, are you gonna tell me whats got my mate so upset?"

Victor growled. Whilst his body was protective and gentle with his mate in his arms, the look in his eyes and his facial expression told everyone that he was more then willing to cause Dr Jean Grey limitless amounts of pain to get her to talk. Jean rose to her feet with as much dignity as she could, smoothing out her shirt, whilst Victor sat down on one of the seats and held his mate against his powerful chest. Rogue's head tucked underneath his chin, and her hands fell to her lap as she sat curled up on Victor's lap as well as in his arms. Victor with one powerful kick of his foot had the bulky chair spun around to face the telepath once more just as James strolled over to stand beside Victor's chair.

"Now Vic-"

Xavier began, but a feral growl from Victor's lips had him shutting up very quickly. Jean, seeing no help from Charles Xavier, sent her gaze over to James. The second their eyes locked, James' body loosened ever so slightly just half a second before Rogue leapt out of Victor's arms and slammed right into Jean's chest. It was instinctive to her to know the exact moment there was a threat to her mate and their relationship. That, and anything Jean always had her on edge. Her eyes still held that satisfied glaze but beneath it was a spark of pure fury, and with a set of adamantium coated bone claws sliding out from beneath her skin it showed in her body as well.

Right then the only thing Rogue wanted to do was rip Jean's throat out. She slammed her claws through Jean's shirt, narrowly missing the soft flesh of her breasts and arms as she did so. Rogue bared her teeth and in a swift movement she went to sink her teeth right into the jugular. Just as her teeth touched the vunerable flesh of Jean's quivering throat a hard yank tugged her away from the poisonous redhead and spun her around to face the one manhandling her.

It was Logan. 'No, James' Rogue thought, her eyes hard and full of anger at the sight of the dark haired feral. All signs of being in a blissfully sated trance were gone.

"NO! You will not stop me! I hate you! I hate that you fucked her in your tent right next to mine, and I hate that you kissed her in the Medical Bay! Oh yeah, I saw you, right when you all claim the Phoenix broke out as if she is a god damn alter ego! She was a poisonous, two faced, shallow bitch before she drowned and after! The Phoenix never broke out. The Phoenix was Jean all along. The only thing that broke was the locks and chains that held back half of the power of her mutation from her reach. She just got all of her jacked up power with no restraints. Thats it! You fucking touched her, and I have to live the rest of my probably immortal life knowing your body touched hers, that you eye-fucked her whenever she was around, and I may as well have not existed when Saint Jean flaunted that flat ass of hers! NO! She dies here and now. I'll make sure she dies. I'll rip every organ out of that toxic body and shred them all to little pieces. At least dead she'll be doing the first good thing she's ever done in her life."

Rogue snarled, eyes filled with fire and hate as the mutations within her began to flicker on and off, rising with power from her passion. Before James had a chance to react Victor stepped out infront of him, forcing Rogue's gaze to meet his own. Her resolve flickered briefly as her feral instincts registered the fact he was the dominant Alpha, and would be her superior if she wasn't his mate.

"Did you touch her too?!"

She snapped, despite the warning bells ringing in her mind. Victor's piercing gaze left her to look at the shaken yet poised redhead behind his mate before his gaze travelled back to Rogue's eyes.

"The Ice Bitch? Nah. Dried up, disease ridden frails aren't my type."

He rumbled with a shrug, causing Rogue's body to relax a small margin.

"Now, ya are gonna come over here and sit down. All this fighting is not good for ya in your condition."

Victor ordered, a firm look in his eyes as he held her gaze. His look alone would make everyone want to submit and do whatever he wanted. Rogue was not immune but her desire to take the life from Jean's body was strong. So strong that she was wavering over whether to submit or attack Jean once more.

Before Rogue could make a decision James strode past his older brother towards Rogue.

"An- Rogue, I didn't fuck her. Mystique came into my tent that night."

James told her, his attractive blue eyes telling her he was being honest. With a frown Rogue reached out within her mind for Mystique's memories. Within moments she found the night he was talking about. She felt as if she was Mystique in the situation. What she saw didn't surprise her. At least it didn't until it got to the end. Mystique transformed to Rogue, her last transformation, before Logan kicked her out. The look in his eyes...

Why did he stop Mystique after she had transformed into Rogue?

Rogue had to know.

"Why did you stop when she turned into me?"

She asked, the vulnerability in her voice and eyes clear to see to only the two ferals.

"The others would have been fun to fuck. Red, she's an up-tight society chick that every man's man thinks of fucking just for the hell of it. She'd probably be a half decent fuck. Storm too. You... I stopped 'cos having just one night with you is not what a woman like you are for. I knew even then that you needed to be taken care of - just didn't know how much."

A sniffle came from Rogue. She never thought her Logan, well James, could say something so sweet. The sight of him stood there looking almost sheepish and earnest with his hands in the pockets of his jeans that were very snug against his muscular frame. A growl snapped her out of her brief lustful thoughts, causing a blush to rise on her cheeks as she did her best to hold back the tears that so desperately wanted to roll down her cheeks.

"She's been twisting your mind. She wanted you since the first time she saw you. She knew we were close even though we'd barely been in each other's company for an hour or so. I think she even knew from the start your feral side, then, wanted me for your own. Didn't you ever wonder why after we arrived at the mansion your sole focus that used to be on me, for the most part spread over to her? She transferred your feelings for me by putting various scenes... memories... dreams... into your mind, replacing any of me you may have had. It worked in the beginning but after you saved my life on Liberty Island her grip on you seemed to be diminishing. She needed all her powers unlocked so she could gain you back under her thumb."

Rogue told them, her voice carefully emotionless as she watched both her two ferals and Charles Xavier as she told them the truth.

"The thing with Stryker? She set it all up. She knew there were only two ways she'd break the barriers; force Charles' hand until he had to take down the barriers so she could 'defend' mutants properly or break through them herself through a very... life or death event. She needed the desperation, the will, that last flush of strength you got in that situation to do it - and it couldn't be faked. Things went exactly as she wanted them to. Well, apart from Charles inhabiting his brother's body or the whole Alcatraz thing."

A deadly silence filled the office. It wasn't long before they realised Dr Jean Grey was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> So I am so sorry about how late this is. I had the beginning done, but the ending was being annoying. I had to redo it various times. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and its worth the wait. Once again, I am sorry about not responding to the reviews in this chapter but I promise I will do it for the next chapter. Its late at night and I'm worried about a family member in the hospital, so I apologise for it. I do love the reviews though, and I get warm fuzzies reading each one.


	22. Chapter 22

**Primal Instinct.**

Chapter Twenty Two: Thats Definitely Not A Furball.

"Oh god!"

Rogue moaned as she grabbed the white, porcelain toilet with both hands. She had never felt so sick in her life, and despite it being called 'morning sickness' it was very adamant to happen at any time of the day and night. There was never any set pattern which she thought ruefully was probably her body's way of punishing her for doing so much physically lately. She definitely got the point. She was never going to listen to a threat and go into a clear trap without back-up, or let two intimidating ferals hijack her life ever again. If she had to move to a typical suburban neighbourhood with the white picket fence and dog to get rid of this nausea then she sure as hell was going to do it.

Well, maybe after this next heave.

Being a pregnant feral was definitely not easy. Infact Rogue could now see why there weren't any females. If the 'in heat' period didn't have them wanting to end it all then being pregnant would. Not only did she have the usual dose of human pregnancy hormones but on top of that were the feral ones. It also seemed like the second that lucky sperm got all snuggled and warm inside her egg that the feral hormones had started. She could see this better whilst she was throwing up - after all what else could she really think about at this point in time? Having sex with Victor and James was the best thing ever. It was and she knew with a longer time period it would get even better - more foreplay! However they hadn't had a chance. That is to say its not that they didn't try. They did. They constantly touched her and tried to initiate sex. However, as said, the feral hormones were already shooting through her by the next morning.

It seemed that the second a feral female was pregnant that all instinct to have sex, to be interested in it, flew out the window. All of the feral's attention when to nesting and protecting the cubs nestled within the womb. Unfortunately this also seemed to include all male ferals. Rogue did suppose that some males in the animal kingdom would kill their own young should they get a chance, but now she could have a free moment of clear thinking - heh, who knew throwing up would give her that?! - she did realise she had been very defensive and secretive around her mates. She was also pretty sure that even though she tried to hide that nest she had made - something she didn't realise she was really doing at the time - in the closet back at the house wasn't so secret. Both of her mates had to know about it.

Two sets of pregnancy hormones, instincts, and everything else that came with it was really kicking her ass. She hadn't even had time to even attempt to track down the Ice Queen!

"Mate...?"

Came a rumbling voice from the other side of the bathroom door. She could tell he was trying to be tentative and gentle with his voice for her which should have generated some sympathy in her since he was one of the two men she was currently giving blue balls but it didn't.

Instead, Rogue turned her head so her left cheek rested against the white porcelain and moaned back;

"If you don't have a crate of scottish shortbread with you then go away... ... ... or a Cream Tea. A lot of Cream Tea. Yes, mmm..."

She briefly made note these cravings probably came straight from her own Charles Xavier in her head but didn't bother to fight it. Honestly most of her energy was spent trying to control the instincts and whirling hormones she was feeling. The pregnancy was definitely kicking her ass right now and she didn't even know what she was having yet! This was going to be a very long nine months - was it nine months? - and Rogue really hoped she never had to go through this again. Although she had a feeling she'd go through it again anyway when this was all over. After all what female could not go 'aww' and want another cub when you already had one in your arms for the first time? Besides that, Rogue knew she had always wanted a big family. Especially after her own had deserted her. She didn't want to be alone and she refused for any cub of hers to be alone as well.

Victor and James would just have to get used to and bare with all the craziness that came with knocking her up. There was no question if they were faithful. Her own feral instinct wasn't worried about her mates straying since ferals mate for life and Rogue trusted this. Besides that she'd be able to smell any other female on them especially pregnant. All her senses were heightened even further, even sharper, and whilst it could be a good thing, on the other hand it was very bad and nauseating.

Not only that but she was sweating everywhere! It was almost impossible to get comfy and she couldn't even drink alcohol to take the edge off everything...

Well she could drink alcohol, feral healing and all, but a certain two men wouldn't let her. On one hand it was so sweet how protective they were over their first litter of cubs, on the other hand it was as annoying as hell. She wanted a drink damn it! Preferably one of James' Molsons...

"Ah want a beer."

Rogue mumbled into the toilet seat when no further sound from outside of the bathroom occurred.

"C'mon Mate. Ya know ya can't have a beer. Just 'cos you have super healing doesn't mean the cub does. Besides, if ya drink a Molsons ya gonna have me and Jimmy highly aroused with no restraint. Now, c'mon out and we can make ya feel better."

Reluctantly Rogue forced herself to her feet before flushing the toilet and washing out her mouth as well as washing her hands. Once she felt decently clean she padded over to the en-suite door, unlocked it and opened it to reveal the broad, muscular figure of Victor 'Sabertooth' Creed. Her mate. Well, one of them anyway.

Victor was a huge, sexy beast of a man that if it weren't for his infamous reputation would have every female around the world panting after him. Rogue often felt an intense need for him, her temperature soaring just as her arousal did, but like every time she had felt it since they had claimed each other it soon went south - and not in the good way. It was easy enough to get going, the pair were amazing at foreplay, but just as one would be about to slide inside her every bit of arousal would suddenly leave her. Out of the blue. She'd still feel the pleasure she'd had before hand, she'd want to feel the arousal, but there was none there no matter how skilled her Mates were. Instead her instincts would make her close her legs and refuse to part them. It was as if her hormones, her feral instincts, just couldn't make up their mind over what she was supposed to feel. It was very fustrating and confusing to feel as horny as hell one second and then indifferent the next. Neither Victor or James wanted to have a uninterested bed partner and so since they could not be with her they had reluctantly resorted to using their own hands.

Rogue felt immensely guilty and often tried to power through it or at least fake it. Unfortunately she wasn't that good of a liar and none of the treatment out there to inspire long term arousal worked. At least not on her. She wanted to blame it on her Feral Healing but she had a feeling that was not the cause. No, it was whatever was causing this lack of arousal was the problem.

Was her instincts somehow worried that the two hulking behemoths would harm the cub, or cubs, within her womb should they gain access to it?

The more fustrated she became the more she felt that maybe that was the answer. She wondered if getting them to be extremely gentle and slow would help. Whilst she liked making love as much as the next person, she was a very passionate young woman. She wanted it wild, fiery, and full of back-scratching toe-curling action. Unfortunately it seemed she'd have to get the pair to be even slower and gentler then they'd ever been. If it allowed them to make love then she'd be all for it. She really did need the release, and soon.

"Victor..."

Rogue sighed, a soft smile on her lips even as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes. She definitely wished that the emotional rollercoaster the pregnancy and its soaring hormones gave her would end already. However she knew it would be a while yet. It was often still there after you had given birth and would take a while after that for her body to settle once more. If only she could have some sort of craving then maybe she could use that to balance her moods out more.

"Victor... Ah'm sorry."

She told him, speaking softly but it seemed her words weren't needed. She could tell by his gaze he already knew and already understood. Many upon glancing at Victor and James would just assume they were two dumb Ferals that fought and fucked relentlessly and without inhibitions. However they were so completely different and so much more then that. Whilst they embraced their feral instincts, something she thoroughly enjoyed, they were also extremely intelligent and far more in touch with the world they everyone else realised. Of course their senses helped with that. It made them more sensitive which was a word no one would usually think to relate to either man.

"Come here."

Victor purred, his strong, bulging arms spread and without hesitation Rogue stepped into them, burying her face into his chest with a happy sigh. He raked his claws down her back causing her to let out a delightful, breathy moan as she arched her back in pleasure. He raked his claws all the way down her back before cupping and squeezing her arse with a lust-filled growl.

"Victor... you know Ah want to but we can't. It just won't work."

She told him softly and sadly. With his index finger and thumb, Victor tilted her chin up so her innocent hazel eyes met his deep, dark, intense, dark brown eyes. He pressed a short, bruising kiss onto her lips before pulling away and rested his forehead against hers. She didn't see his smirk before he pulled away from her face. Before she could move his head snaked forward as quick as a whip, his lips closing over his claiming mark upon her neck and began to suck as well as lick. Before Rogue knew it she was limp in his arms, moaning even though she knew she should push away. After all it would just end up the same way it usually did. She couldn't help but hold out hope her arousal would stay and not disappear like before.

"You know it'll be my first cub..."

Rogue began, trying to keep a level head despite Victor's amazing talent with his tongue and mouth. She knew it wouldn't be long though before she lost her focus just like she usually did.

"Maybe... maybe my feral instincts are concerned you and James would hurt the cub if you penetrated me. After all both of you are very... passionate men."

She spoke. Victor pulled away in response with a feral growl, teeth bared at the insult James and himself would hurt their own cub. Rogue saw his anger and quickly grabbed his bulging biceps before he did something they would both regret.

"I know you wouldn't! I know! Instincts and hormones aren't logical though. They just _feel_. Maybe if you're very gentle... maybe if Ah'm in control we could make love again."

She suggested. She didn't fail to notice the way Victor's eyes hardened and darkened. Rogue had never been the dominant one in the bedroom - not the one time they had sex or the further attempts - as she much rather loved seeing her boys take control. However if it meant she could finally get rid of all this pent up fustration and gain relief then she'd be more then willing to try turning the tables. She just wasn't sure how Victor and James would take it. After all they were both extremely dominant Alpha males.

She knew their reactions could go either way. First however she needed Victor's approval. Then she'd try and get over her hurt as well as anger, and betrayal to talk to as well as ask James about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am so sorry it has taken me so long to reply to any of my stories. Whilst I have the muse it likes to run away whenever I try to type and tease me mercilessly. Anyway, I finally managed to fill this one out for you guys. I know there isn't much action but there was a bit I wanted to explain so I hope it fulfilled some of the questions you all had.

Anyway here are my responses to the previous chapter's reviews:

Darkmarimbist - I am so glad you love my story and thankyou for your understanding with my family. I truly appreciate it and hope this chapter was well worth the wait for you. If not, well, there is a lemon to come and of course some action as far as Jean is concerned as well.

Xsphinxslady - This chapter explains all for you. I'm happy you noticed, however, this twist in the story. It shows you're paying detailed attention and I love that. Don't hesitate to let me know things like this.

EveryonehasdarknessIembracedit - Wow. I absolutely loved and was floored by your review honey. I am so flattered you have read not only one, but a few of my fanfics, and enjoyed them! I do try my hardest to write out independant, strong, fiesty females that can hold their own in the big, wide world. I can't believe I have a fan! Wow. I love Romy too, by the way, and I am attempting to write a story - Mistaken Identity - with this pairing. Its my first go and I do fear that I won't be able to do Remy, or the pairing, any justice but I'm giving it a go anyway. I can't resist! Thankyou for your review so much. It made my year!

Vampgirliegirl - lol. Yeah, I can't help but write Jean that way. I know some people may love her and see her as the girl next door but to me she just doesn't seem that way. I can't wait for the Jean smackdown! You never mess with one feral, let alone three, and especially a pregnant feral - she's about to learn that the hard way.

Vifly - Aw, thanks honey! I shall never abandon my stories, even if it takes me a while to update, so do not fear.


End file.
